Percy Jackson New Life
by RoseHeaven
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt nach der großen Schlacht von Manhattan, ich werde das Ende des Buches jedoch veränder. Es geht um neue Aufgaben, neue Lieben und viel Percabeth ;
1. Chapter 1

Ich kannte sie jetzt schon fast fünf Jahre. Ich mochte sie schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung, auch wenn diese vielleicht nicht so freundlich war, doch sie war mir von Anfang an Sympathisch. Wir hatten viel zusammen erlebt, viel durch gemacht, aber auch viel gelacht. Sie war meine beste Freundin. Immer wieder musste ich an unsere letzte Begegnung denken. Nach dem Kampf in Manhattan, waren wir wieder im Camp und wir haben uns geküsst. Es war der beste Kuss den ich jemals spüren durfte. Zumindest bis jetzt. Als sich unsere Lippen trafen, durchfluteten mich meine Gefühle. Es war als ob mein Herz explodieren würde. Ich dachte an so vieles und gleichzeitig an nichts. Doch einer Sache war ich mir bewusst. Sie war meine beste Freundin und würde es auch immer bleiben. Doch das wichtigste ist ich liebe sie. Mehr als alles andere. Ich würde für sie sterben, wenn sie dadurch leben könnte. Ohne sie kann ich mir mein Leben im Camp gar nicht mehr konnten einfach über alles reden. Sie war immer für mich da wenn ich sie brauchte, doch auch gab es viele Missverständnisse zwischen uns. Doch ich denke mit diesem Kuss dürften die wohl wie weggeblasen sein. Ich fühle mich vollständig, nicht dass ich je etwas vermisst hätte, doch irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an in ihrer Nähe zu sein und zu wissen dass wir zusammen sind, es gibt mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Doch was mich etwas verwunderte ist, dass sie einfach nach dem Kuss weggerannt ist. Ich hatte nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit, den Kuss zu erwidern. Sie war rot geworden, aufgesprungen und weg gerannt. Ich hatte über eine Stunde nach ihr gesucht, doch ich habe sie nicht gefunden. Ich war bei dem Kuss so erleichtert dass sie auch so fühlte wie ich und dann so etwas. Ich liebe sie, es wird sich nichts ändern und ich hoffe sie hat es sich nicht anders überlegt. Ich war gerade noch im Essens Pavillon gewesen und lief auf meine Hütte zu. Sie lag direkt am See, so konnte ich Nachts das Rauschen der Wellen hören. Über einen kleinen Steg gelangte ich schließlich zu der Tür und stieß sie auf. Es war dunkel in der Hütte, doch ich bemerkte ziemlich schnell dass dort jemand auf meinem Bett saß. Zuerst dachte ich an Tyson,doch der war bei Poseidon und half ihm. Nach einem weiteren Schritt musste ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken wer es war, denn ich erkannte sie an ihrem Duft.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich wusste nicht was in mich gefahren war. Warum musste ich ihn einfach küssen? Was um alles in der Welt sollte das? Sie hatte ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt. Er mag mich doch bestimmt nur als gute Freundin. Warum sollte er mehr Gefühle für mich haben. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Nach dem Kuss bin ich aufgesprungen hatte mir meine Tarnkappe aufgesetzt und bin los gerannt. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen blicken. Er hat den Kuss nicht erwidert, wobei der Kuss auch ziemlich schnell wieder vorbei war. Vielleicht hatte er keine Chance ihn zu erwidern. Nein, reiß dich zusammen, du musst jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Weile ohne ihn auskommen, wie soll ich mich ihm gegenüber denn verhalten. Einfach aus dem Weg gehen wäre wahrscheinlich die beste Methode. Irgendwann während der Schlacht in Manhattan ist mir klar geworden, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich weiß nicht wann, doch ich weiß nur dass ich Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte und Angst um ihn. Ich wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen verlieren. Ich habe mir eingestanden ihn zu lieben, wo er doch immer mein Algenhirn ist.

Mir rannen Tränen an den Wangen hinab. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, zu wissen dass man sich alles selbst zerstört hat. Warum nur? Es zerreißt mir die Brust wenn ich an ihn denke.

Ich wusste nicht genau wo ich war, doch es war mir auch egal. Zumindest war ich im Wald. Ich setzte mich auf den Boden vor einen umgefallenen Baum und lehne mich dagegen. Irgendwo aus weiter Ferne höre ich wie jemand meinen Namen rief. Ich konnte nicht erkennen wer es war, doch ich war froh darüber meine Tarnkappe auf zu haben.

Ich saß eine ganze Weile so da. Schluchzte vor mich hin und nahm kaum etwas wahr. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, wie konnte ich nur so einen schweren Fehler begehen. Ich bin die Tochter der Athene. Wie konnte ich eine falsche Entscheidung treffen? Ich hatte meinen besten Freund verloren. Irgendwann während ich hier saß fiel meine Kappe auf den Boden. Es störte mich nicht, dass ich nun nicht mehr unsichtbar sein würde, denn es würde hier niemand mehr vorbei kommen, es war schon ziemlich dunkel. Ich zog die Beine an meine Brust, schlang meine Arme darum und legte meinen Kopf auf die Knie. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte einfach alles zu vergessen. Die Gefühle zu verdrängen. Es funktionierte nicht im geringsten. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Ich fühlte mich leer und allein gelassen, obwohl ich weg gerannt war. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Es fühlte sich an als hätte jemand meine Seele bei lebendigem Leib heraus gerissen und irgendwo weit entfernt begraben.

Ich weinte einfach weiter ohne zu merken, dass zwei Personen vor mir standen. Erschrocken hob ich den Kopf und sah Silena und Charlie. Sie hatten wohl einen nächtlichen Ausflug gemacht. Es tat mir weh zu sehen wie glücklich die beiden waren. Hand in Hand standen sie vor mir. Es schmerzte so unendlich stark.

Silena sah Charlie kurz an und er verstand und lief allein wieder zurück ins Camp. Silena setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Bei niemandem hätte ich das zugelassen außer bei ihr. Sie war zwar eine Aphrodite Tochter, doch sie war wie eine Schwester für mich. Es war gut nicht mehr allein zu sein.

„Wir haben dich weinen gehört", murmelte sie.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Ich schluchzte einmal ziemlich heftig und sah sie an. Sie sah mich erschrocken an, in meinen Augen konnte man vermutlich viel Traurigkeit sehen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist, aber ich habe Percy ge...ge...geküsst." Ich brachte die Worte fast nicht über die Lippen und flüsterte eher, als dass ich Sprach.

„Aber das ist doch gut! Warum weinst du denn?" Silena sah mich etwas erleichtert an, kein Wunder die Töchter der Aphrodite sehnten sich nach Liebespaaren im Camp.

„Ich...Er...Also...Wir sind befreundet. Er empfindet mit Sicherheit nicht das selbe für mich, also denke ich." Ich sah sie an und sie hatte einen wissenden Blick in ihrem Gesicht und ich wunderte mich warum.

„Nun Annie, ich denke mal du hast Percy noch nie wirklich beobachtet." Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Er hat nur Augen für dich kleines. Warum sollte er nicht so für dich fühlen? Du bist toll" Sie sah mich aufmunternd an. Wirklich glauben konnte ich es nicht. Ich würde mich wohl des besseren belehren lassen müssen. „Hilfst du mir?" Ich sah sie flehend an.

„Natürlich. Wir treffen uns morgen, nach dem Frühstück hinter meiner Hütte. Tarnkappe nicht vergessen." Sie lächelte mich an und stand auf. Zog mich an den Händen hoch und ich hob noch schnell meine Kappe auf, bevor wir wieder ins Camp zurück gingen. Ich war ihr so dankbar dass ich mit ihr reden konnte. Es gab keine bessere Person dafür. Sie war verständnisvoll und eine gute Freundin. Ich mag sie wirklich sehr.

Ich verabschiedete mich am Rand des Waldes von ihr und lief ohne Umwege zu meiner Hütte und legte mich in mein Bett. Zu meinem Glück schliefen meine Geschwister schon, so musste ich ihnen nicht erklären wo ich gewesen bin. Bestimmt sah ich auch furchtbar aus. Doch eigentlich war mir mein aussehen egal. Ich wollte nur noch einschlafen und alles für heute vergessen und hoffentlich morgen früh aufwachen und feststellen, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen ist.


	3. Chapter 3

„Silena, wie kann ich dir helfen? Da es jetzt auch schon ziemlich spät ist." Ich schaltete das Licht ein und sah wie sie es sich auf meinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie war hübsch, doch nicht auf die Art wie ich Annabeth hübsch fand, sondern eher wie man eine Schwester hübsch findet. Ich und Annabeth hatten viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht bis sie dann mit Charlie zusammen gekommen ist. Aber es ist ja auch verständlich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit einander zu verbringe. Annabeth und ich sind auch die meiste Zeit zusammen unterwegs. Dadurch lernt man sich einfach besser kennen.

„Nun ich habe Annabeth gefunden." Sie beobachtete mich ziemlich genau und ich wusste dass sie meine Reaktion bewerten würde, schließlich mach das die Aphrodite Töchter gerne. Sie verkuppeln die Leute hier im Camp, mit mehr oder minderem Erfolg. Ich war erleichtert zu hören, dass sie wieder aufgetaucht ist.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Ich musste einfach wissen ob es ihr gut ging. Silena sah mich wissend an. Ich nahm mir vor, sie einfach bei solchen Sachen zu ignorieren.

„Nun, rein körperlich geht es ihr gut, doch ich denke mal ihre Gefühle sind etwas zerrüttet."

Ich sah Silena einfach nur an. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich dachte Annabeth hätte mich geküsst weil sie mich mag. Ich fasste mich ziemlich schnell wieder und setzte mich dann zu Silena auf mein Bett.

„Hat sie dir etwas gesagt?" Ich sah sie an, ich musste wohl irgendwie traurig aus gesehen haben, denn ihr Blick wurde weich. Sie sah mich ziemlich seltsam an. Da begriff ich. Annabeth hatte ihr alles erzählt. Oh Gott und wahrscheinlich auch noch was sie über mich denkt. Das kann ja nicht gut gewesen sein. Ich stöhnt leise auf.

„Percy, es ist doch nichts dabei wenn sie dich mag!" Irgendwie hatte sie mein Seufzen falsch gedeutet. Doch abgesehen davon, wovon zum Teufel sprach sie? Wenn sie mich mag warum ist sie dann weggerannt?

Als ich meine Frage aussprach, sah sie mich an.

„Na sie denkt du magst sie nicht. Zumindest nicht auf die Weise wie sie dich mag. Wobei jeder außer ihr im Camp weiß, dass du sie magst."

Ich hatte nicht erwartet dass es so offensichtlich war, aber es machte mir auch nichts aus. Warum sollte ich mich für meine Gefühle Schämen. Solang mich niemand darauf ansprach, war alles ok.

„Es stimmt nicht ganz Silena. Ich mag sie nicht nur, ich denke ich liebe sie. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, sie war immer für mich da, sie bringt mich zum lachen und sie macht mich einfach glücklich, wenn wir zusammen sind."

Silena hatte offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so stark für Annabeth empfinden würde, denn sie war für einen kurzen Augenblick nur still und sah mich an.

Dann stand sie auf und wollte schon zur Türe gehen, doch ich hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Wohin willst du?"

„Na ich gehe schlafen Percy es ist fast ein Uhr mitten in der Nacht und abgesehen davon, verstoßen wir gegen die Regeln."

Ich war so verwundert, dass ich sie einfach gehen lies. Das wichtigste wusste ich jetzt ja. Annabeth mag mich auch. Es ist eine Chance die ich einfach ergreifen muss. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Ich will sie glücklich machen. Ich denke jeden Tag an sie, ich vermisse sie wenn sie nicht da ist, sie hat das schönste Lächeln der Welt und ich liebe es zu sehen wie die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufblitzt wenn sie etwas herausgefunden hat. Außer ihr hab ich nur noch meine Mom und Paul. Tyson sah ich so selten, da er viel in den Schmieden und jetzt bei meinem Vater zu tun hat. Es tut gut jemanden zu haben, der für einen da ist und der sich um einen sorgt.

Ich dachte noch die ganze Zeit an sie bis ich endlich einschlief.

Annabeth:

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich spät und schlug meine Augen auf. An meiner Bettkante saß Malcolm mein Bruder. Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und drehte mich auf die andere Seit. Malcolm lies sich so etwas nicht auf sich sitzen. Er griff unter die Decke und begann mich am Bauch zu kitzeln. Nur er durfte so etwas. Er kitzelte mich so lange, bis ich vor lachen keine Luft mehr bekam und mich endlich aufsetzte.

Ich stützte mich auf meine Ellenbogen ab und sah ihn fragend an. Er grinste ich an und sofort wusste ich worüber er reden wollte.

„Nein." Ich sagte das so bestimmt dass sich normalerweise niemand mehr traut etwas zu erwidern oder nach zu haken. Doch nicht so Malcolm. Er war genau so wie ich, deshalb würde er nie aufgeben, bis er die Antworten hat die er will.

„Doch, Annie." Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und er wusste dass er mich so weit hatte. Er grinste schon wieder.

„Wir haben uns geküsst. Ich bin weg gegangen, weil ich dachte er mag mich nicht. Im Wald hab ich Silena getroffen und sie hat mit mir geredet. Sonst noch was?" Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an, doch sein selbstsichere Lächeln verlor er nicht.

„Was machst du jetzt?" Ich überlegte kurz.

„Frühstücken gehen. Und du?" Ich grinste ihn an und er wusste, dass ich jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden will. Er umarmte mich kurz und ging dann aus der Hütte.

Ich stand schnell auf und machte mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Dadurch dass es jetzt schon halb elf war, waren nur noch wenige Halbblute am Frühstückstisch und ich hoffte Percy würde nicht da sein. Ich stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass Clarisse und Chris die Letzten waren. Ich schnappte mir mein Frühstück und setzte mich an den Athene Tisch. Es war schon erstaunlich wie es zwischen Clarisse und Chris gut gehen konnte.

Clarisse war ein Hitzkopf und Chris eigentlich eher zurück halten, zumindest bis er sich Luke angeschlossen hatte. Beim Gedanken an Luke zog sich meine Brust zusammen.

Er hatte sich für uns alle geopfert, auch wenn er uns den Schlamassel eingebrockt hat. Früher einmal war ich verliebt in ihn gewesen, doch es war nie wirklich ernst so wie bei Percy. Bei Percy hatte ich das Gefühl endlich zu Hause zu sein. Ich fühlte mich geborgen und beschützt. Niemand sonst hatte mir bisher je das Gefühl gegeben.

Als ich fertig mit Frühstücken war, stand ich auf und wollte gerade zum Ausgang des Esspavillons gehen da stand mir auf einmal Percy gegen über. Er war der letzte den ich jetzt sehen wollte. Ich sah in mir so unauffällig wie möglich an. Er trug eine Jogging Hose, ein graues T-Shirt und seine Haare waren ziemlich zerzaust. Also hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich nach dem Aufstehen umzuziehen. Und auch wenn er total verschlafen aussah, sah er verdammt gut aus. Ich sah ihn ungefähr 10 Sekunden zu lange an, denn ich merkte wie er mich ansah.

Er sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus, doch es war mir im Moment egal. Ich nahm meine gesamte Kraft zusammen und ging um ihn herum. Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt mit ihm geredet. Mit ihm herumgealbert und nachher einen schönen Schwertkampf bestritten. Ich merkte wie ich jetzt schon anfing ihn zu vermissen, ich hielt das nicht mehr lange aus. Ich lief geradewegs auf die Arena zu und sah zufrieden wie andere Halbblüter trainierten. Ich gesellte mich zu ihnen und übte Schwertkampf. Ich hatte auf dem ganzen Weg hier her gespürt dass Percy mir nach geschaut hatte. Ich fühlte mich schlecht und das machte mich wütend. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach sagen, dass ich ihn Liebe?


	4. Chapter 4

Ich kämpfte drei Kämpfe und verlor alle drei. Das war nicht meine Art. Wie konnte mich ein einziger Mensch so aus der Ruhe bringen? Wenn meine Mutter das mit bekommen würde, wäre sie nicht sonderlich begeistert. Eine Tochter der Athene die wegen einem Sohn des Poseidon drei Kämpfe verlor. Was war nur in mich gefahren? Er ist doch nur ein Junge. Doch ich wusste es besser. Er war nicht nur irgend ein Junge. Es war Percy. Mein bester Freund. Ich dämliche Kuh musste mich in ihn verlieben. Ich dachte nach dem Kampf in Manhattan könnte endlich alles gut werden. Rachel ist mir nicht mehr im Weg und die Götterlage hat sich beruhigt.

Ich hatte fast vergessen dass ich mich eigentlich mit Silena treffen wollte. Sie hatte bestimmt Verständnis dafür dass ich mich zuerst abreagieren musste, auch wenn es wenig gebracht hatte. Ich war nur noch schlechter gelaunt. Eigentlich war heute ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien, man konnte Vögel zwitschern hören. Das Camp erstrahlte im Licht der Sonne. Und das Meer glitzerte wunderschön. Und schon wieder das Meer. Beim Blick darauf kamen mir sofort Percys Augen in den Sinn. Wunderschön.

Ich verabschiedete mich von den anderen Campern in der Arena und machte mich auf den Weg zu Aphrodite Hütte. Ich lief hinten herum so wie Silena es gesagt hatte. Ich wusste dass sie als Hütten Älteste ein eigenes Zimmer hatte und so schlich ich mich an die Hütte und klopfte leise gegen ihr Fenster. Ich war nervös. Ich wollte endlich herausfinden was Percy für mich empfindet. Ich kann ja nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und sagen Hey ich Liebe dich, du mich auch?. Das wäre für mich wie Seelischer Selbstmord. Ich bin Silena unendlich dankbar dass sie mir hilft. Klar ich könnte ihn auch allein beobachten aber Silena weiß was manche Dinge bedeuten die Jungs machen. Ich eben nicht.

Silena schaute schnell durchs Fenster, sah mich und verschwand wieder. 10 Sekunden später stand sie auch schon vor mir. Ich lächelte sie unsicher an.

„Sorry dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich war noch in der Arena."

„Kein Problem, ich hab dich laufen sehen." Sie lächelte zurück.

„Also was genau sollen wir machen?"

„Du setzt deine Tarnkappe auf und folgst mir einfach. Ich werde ganz normal meinen Tagesablauf fortsetzen wie geplant. Glaub mir ich bekomme einiges mit, dass dir neuen Mut geben wird."

Ich fragte nicht weiter nach. Ich konnte ja jederzeit verschwinden wenn es mir nicht mehr gefiel. Ich wollte nur endlich Gewissheit haben das ist alles.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuß. Dann lief sie an mir vorbei ohne mir auch nur ein Wort zu schenken. Was ist nur aus uns geworden. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ohne sie macht es nur noch halb so viel Spaß im Camp. Ich konnte mir ihr über alles reden – dachte ich zumindest. Ich bin wie erstarrt, sie behandelt mich wie einen Aussätzigen. Als ob ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht hätte. Sie hat mich doch geküsst. Es war wunderschön gewesen, doch warum ist sie einfach weggerannt? Ich wollte eigentlich mit ihr reden, doch sie offensichtlich nicht. Es brach mir das Herz dass sie mich so ignorierte. Die Götter meinen es nicht gut mit mir. Auch wenn ich Annabeth liebend gerne nachgegangen wäre, aber ich musste etwas Essen bevor es nichts mehr gibt. Es waren nur noch wenige Camper im Essenspavillon, daher machte ich mir nicht viele Gedanken über die die mich ansahen. Es war so wie Silena gesagt hatte. Jeder im Camp wusste dass ich Annabeth liebte, ich konnte in ihren Gesichtern keine Schadenfreude sehen, nur Verwunderung und Mitleid. Ich setzte mich an meinen Tisch. Was könnte ich machen damit Annabeth endlich sieht dass ich sie Liebe. Es muss etwas großes sein. Irgendetwas. Ich wünschte ich könnte mit Silena sprechen, doch sie war nirgends zu egal dann gehe ich eben Grover suchen, immerhin war er für ein paar Tage auf „Urlaub" hier. Ich aß schnell zu Ende und machte mich dann auf den Weg. So wie ich Grover kannte war er wahrscheinlich bei den Töchtern der Aphrodite im Whirlpool.

Ich lief über das Gelände vom Camp und nichts war mehr so, wie damals als ich zum ersten mal hier entlang gelaufen bin. Ich hatte zum ersten mal Annabeth kennen gelernt. Sie ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, wie auch sie ist meine beste Freundin. Zumindest war sie das. Grover konnte mir bestimmt helfen. Wobei...? Ach egal.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken dass ich nicht merkte wie ich auf eine Zielscheibe vom Bogenschießen zulief. Zu spät. Mein Knie freundete sich gerade mit dem Holzgestell der Zielscheibe an. Ich fluchte auf Altgriechisch vor mich hin. Ein paar Camper die in der Nähe gestanden haben kichern vor sich hin. Was um der Götter willen ist nur mit meiner Welt passiert. Ich dachte nichts und niemand könnte die Freundschaft zwischen Annabeth und mir zerstören, doch letzten Endes waren wir es selbst gewesen. Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden. Oder zuerst mit Silena. Oder sollte ich es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Sollte ich mich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren? Aber jetzt wusste ich ja dass sie mich mag und jetzt muss ich ihr nur noch zeigen dass ich sie mag.

Endlich beim Whirlpool angekommen sah ich auch schon Grover umringt von den Töchtern der Aphrodite. Was hatte ich gesagt?

Grover sah mich und stieg sofort aus dem Pool. Wenn auch etwas verstimmt. Grover mochte es nicht sonderlich wenn man ihn mit seinen Ladys störte. Doch er hatte wohl an meinem Gesicht gesehen dass es dringend war. Ich gebe zu ich habe heute nicht die fröhlichste Miene. Aber es war auch völlig berechtigt.

„Alter, was ist passiert?" Er musterte mich von oben bis unten. Meine Hände steckten in meinen Hosentaschen und mein Gesicht naja.

„Annabeth", sagte ich nur. Grover setzte ein wissendes Gesicht auf und ich war der festen Überzeugung dass er nicht im geringsten wusste worum es geht. Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich als sein Gesicht langsam in völlig ahnungslos überging.

„Und was genau...?" Grover sah mich weiter an. Typisch Grover. Er hatte nur Augen für seine Mädels. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Mein bester Freund wusste natürlich mal wieder nicht worum es ging.

„Sie hat mich geküsst." Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen wusste er das bereits.

„Und?"

„Sie ist weinen weg gerannt und redet seitdem nicht mehr mit mir!" Er sah mich schief von der Seite an.

„Man Percy bist du so schlecht im Küssen?" Er grinste mich an und ich schlug ihm Freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Er konnte so verdammt unsensibel sein.

„Nein Mann im ernst, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Silena meinte sie hätte mit Annabeth geredet und Annabeth hätte gesagt sie mag mich, aber wie zum Henker soll ich ihr sagen dass ich sie mag, zumal sie nicht mehr mit mir spricht."

Grover sah so aus, als ob er ernsthaft darüber Nachdenkt. Wobei er war Grover, das konnte alles heißen. Wahrscheinlich war er in Gedanken schon wieder bei seinen Blechdosen.

Er sah mich wieder an, offensichtlich hatte er mich doch nicht ganz vergessen.

Er begann zu grinsen, was mich ehrlich gesagt verwirrte, die Situation war nicht witzig.

„Ich hab eine Idee. Wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten in deiner Hütte." Er schnappte sich sein Handtuch und verschwand ohne sich von den Töchtern der Aphrodite zu verabschieden. Im weglaufen hörte ich ihn Mähen. Er musste ja wirklich aufgeregt sein.

Ich sah mich um. Was sollte ich denn jetzt noch machen?

Ein Blick auf die Aphrodite Mädels genügte mir um mich schleunigst aus dem Staub zu machen. In meiner Hütte könnte ich noch schnell meiner Mum eine Iris-Nachricht schicken.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Vormittag mit Silena war bisher ziemlich langweilig. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit ihren Schwestern und Brüdern, ich war unter meiner Tarnkappe und folgte ihr im Stillen. Was konnte ich schon erfahren, wenn sie die ganze Zeit von Gucci-Taschen und den neusten Schminktipps redeten. Silena hatte mich bestimmt schon längst vergessen, so vertieft war sie in ihr Gespräch mit Hanna. Ich wollte gerade Silena an stupsen um ihr zu signalisieren dass ich reden möchte, da lenkte Hanna das Gespräch dann doch auf ein interessantes Thema. Percy.

„Percy sieht einfach unglaublich süß aus!", schwärmt sie. Ich musste es mir verkneifen mich zu übergeben. Wie billig sie doch war, Percy würde sich niemals mit ihr einlassen.

„Weißt du Silena, er ist immer so nett zu mir. Aber warum um alles in der Welt ist er immer mit dieser Besserwisserin Annabeth zusammen." Sie verzog das Gesicht und ich kriegte einen kleinen Wutanfall, den ich leider für mich behalten musste. Ich war gespannt was Silena antworten würde.

„Nun es ist so, dass Percy und Annabeth viel zusammen erlebt haben, sie sind beste Freunde und vielleicht sogar etwas mehr. Die Welt retten und so, so etwas verbindet." Es freute mich zu sehen, dass Silena nicht weiter auf Hannas Thema eingehen wollte, doch Hanna lies einfach nicht locker. Ihr schien das unbeteiligte Gesicht von Silena entgangen zu sein.

„Aber sie ist ja nicht einmal hübsch. Was findet er nur an der?" Ich selbst kannte Hanna schon seit dem sie hier ins Camp kam. Eine lange Zeit. Sie ist nett und loyal, aber so naiv und nervtötend, dass man meinen würde sie übernehme das nerven von 10 anderen Personen auch noch. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Insgeheim fragte ich mich ob ich wirklich nicht hübsch war. Gut ich hatte nicht immer die neusten Klamotten an und war auch nicht geschminkt, doch hässlich fand ich mich auf keinen Fall. Vielleicht sollte ich da noch einmal mit Silena reden. Sie konnte mir bestimmt helfen.

„Mensch Hanna, es kommt doch nicht auf das aussehen an. Annabeth ist sehr nett und hilfsbereit und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht hässlich." Silena wurde zunehmend genervter von Hanna, das konnte ich sehen, doch Hanna war das egal. Wie immer.

Ich stupste Silena an. Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass wenn irgendetwas war ich sie an stupsen sollte und wir uns wieder hinter ihrer Hütte treffen. Ich ging vor raus und konnte nur noch leise hören wie Silena zu Hanna sagte sie hätte etwas sehr wichtiges noch zu erledigen. Mehr bekam ich nicht mehr mit, denn ich war schon hinter der Hütte von Aphrodite verschwunden. Hier begann der Wald. Ich stand schon halb unter grünen Nadelblättern. Im Ast oben einer Tanne schlief eine Eule, ich konnte sie fühlen. Eulen strahlen solch eine Ruhe aus, wenn sie schlafen, dass es wirklich beruhigend war.

Der Vormittag war doch anstrengend gewesen, ich entspannte mich so langsam wieder.

Ich nahm meine Tarnkappe ab und wartete auf Silena. Sie bog gerade um die Ecke des Hauses.

„Es tut mir leid was Hanna gesagt hat, so ist sie nun mal", sie sah mich entschuldigend an. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es war wahnsinnig lieb von ihr dass sie sich für das Verhalten ihrer Schwester entschuldigte.

„Schon okay. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben dass ich meine Tarnkappe absetze, es wird mit der Zeit langweilig. Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich trotzdem gern den Mittag bei dir verbringen. Normal bin ich immer bei Percy, aber naja", ich sah sie an. Sie nickte und zog mich mit sich. Wir gingen auf eine Stelle am See zu wo die Wiesen grün sind und wunderschöne Blumen blühen. Silenas Geschwister machten hier ein Picknick. Wir liefen auf sie zu und sie begrüßten uns freudig. Ich kannte die meisten seid ihrem ersten Tag im Camp. Ein Paar sind erst kurz vor der großen Schlacht zu uns gekommen und somit hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt sie kennen zu lernen. Ein neuer Junge war bei ihnen, er war erst seit gestern bei uns. Er sah gut aus. Hatte blonde Haare und braune Augen. Doch er wirkte eher verschlossen und zurückhaltend. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit einer anderen Tochter der Aphrodite. Ich setzte mich neben Silena ein bisschen Abseits von den anderen, aber immer noch nah genug um zu ihnen zu gehören.

„Was kann ich nur tun, Silena. Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Ich will die Freundschaft zu Percy auf keinen Fall verlieren." Sie überlegt kurz bevor sie mir antwortete.

„Jetzt warte erst einmal ab, vielleicht renkt sich das wieder von selbst ein und wenn nicht dann rede mit ihm. Er hätte es verdient. Auch wenn ich auf deiner Seite stehe, er hat keine Fehler gemacht."

Sie sah mich an. In ihren Augen konnte ich Traurigkeit erkennen. Wir kannten uns jetzt schon so lange, sie war wie eine Schwester für mich. Wir saßen einfach nur da und schauten aufs Meer. Vor uns lag ein Steg und links davon war Percys Hütte. Er war nicht da, das wusste ich. Ich erinnere mich an die Tage die wir gemeinsam mit Grover oder Tyson am See verbracht haben. Wir hatten so viel Spaß gemeinsam. Ein Abend wo wir alleine am Steg saßen, wurde mir kalt und Percy hat seinen Arm um mich gelegt. Ich frage mich bei jeder solchen kleinen Geste, ob es nicht doch sein könnte dass er mehr für mich empfand und wir tatsächlich eine reelle Chance hatten. Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte wurde ich von hinten gepackt. Ich fing an zu schreien und versuchte zu sehen wer es war. Es war der Neue. Er trug mich bzw er rannte mit mir auf das Wasser zu. Und Maik ein andere Bruder von Silena hatte sie geschnappt. Sie schmissen uns ins Wasser und wir schrien und lachten gleichzeitig. Die anderen Kinder der Aphrodite gesellten sich ebenfalls zu uns. Wir bespritzten uns mit Wasser und versuchten uns Gegenseitig unter Wasser zu tauchen. Ich stürze mich auf Marco, den Neuen, wir kommen immer mehr von den Anderen ab und ich stämme mich auf seine Schultern um ihn unter Wasser zu drücken, doch er ist zu stark. Er packt mich und kitzelt mich und ich lache nur noch. Ich merkte nicht dass sich etwas veränderte. Silena und die Anderen wurden ruhiger. Silena zog mich am Arm. Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Sie deutete auf das Wasser. Es wurde immer unruhiger. Silena deutete auf Percys Hütte. Er stand am Steg und sah zu uns herüber. Seine Hände umklammerten krampfhaft das Geländer an dem er stand, sein Gesicht war Schmerz verzerrt gemischt mit Wut. Aber vor allem lag die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht.

Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Ich hatte für einen Moment nicht daran gedacht. Ich hatte einfach nur Spaß gehabt. Aber wie sah es für ihn nur aus. Ich blödelte mit einem anderen Jungen meinen Alters herum, kurz nachdem ich ihn geküsst und stehen gelassen habe. Ich fühle mich schlecht. Es zeriss mir das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Das wollte ich nicht.

Doch mein größeres Problem. Das Wasser. Es wurde immer unruhiger und begann schon leichte Wellen zu schlagen.

Die Anderen standen alle Still da und Marco sah mich fragend an.

„Wer ist das und was ist mit dem Wasser, ist das normal?" Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Natürlich ist es normal dass das Wasser in einer Bucht ganz plötzlich beginnt Wellen zu schlagen ohne jeglichen Wind und Strömung.

„Das ist Percy Jackson." Ich dachte eigentlich damit hätte ich alles wichtig geklärt, doch dem war nicht so. Wo hatte Marco nur den letzten Tag verbracht, jeder im Camp sagte der Name etwas. Percy war so blöd es sich anhörte der Held geworden.

„Und was ist an ihm so besonders?"

„Nun, er ist der Sohn von Poseidon, dem Gott des Meeres. Er ist das mächtigste Halbblut hier im Camp. Seine Cousine Thalia ist bei Artemis, und sein Cousin Niko ist bei seinem Vater in der Unterwelt. Die beiden sind sehr selten im Camp und selbst wenn sie da wären, hätten sie keine Chance gegen Percy, er hat härter trainiert als alle anderen."

Er sah mich mit großen Augen an und fragte dann doch noch weiter.

„Warum ist er wütend?"

„Wegen mir." Und wie aufs Stichwort begann das Meer zu brodeln. Die Töchter der Aphrodite ergriffen schreiend die Luft und auch Marco bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Strand. Silena blieb bei mir. Ich starrte immer noch Percy an. Sie zog mich sanft am Arm.

„Ich glaube das war nicht unbedingt gut."

Mittlerweile hatten sich auch andere Camper am Strand versammelt. Das Schreien der Aphrodite Töchter hatte sie angelockt.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße." Ich hatte solche Schuldgefühle. Ich wusste nicht wie ich so doof sein konnte. Eine Tochter der Athene die nicht Nachgedacht hat. Was für ein Widerspruch.

Das Wasser spritze auf einmal hoch und ich bedeckte mein Gesicht mit Armen und Händen. Als das Wasser sich wieder beruhigt hatte schwamm ich so schnell wie möglich auf den Steg zu. Kletterte aus dem Wasser. Ich sah wie Percy sich mit verletztem Gesicht abwandte und wieder auf seine Hütte zu ging. Ich rannte den Steg entlang.

„Percy, warte. Percy!" Ich schrie nach ihm, doch er wollte mich nicht hören. Er stand zwischen der Tür als ich noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt war.

„Bitte Percy warte!" Ich schrie nicht mehr. Ich sagte es nur und sah ihn mit flehendem Blick an.

Er sah mich nur an. Immer noch so verletzt und enttäuscht. Es stach mir ins Herz ihn so zu sehen. Seine Augen. Der Schmerz saß tief. Er hatte Gefühle für mich und ich hab alles zerstört.

„Wozu. Damit ich mich wieder von dir verarschen lasse. Nein danke. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht." Ich stand vor ihm und konnte ihn nur ansehen. Ich hatte ihn so verletzt und mein Herz in meiner Brust zersprang vor Schmerzen ihn so zu sehen.

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich stand nur da. Ich merkte erst dass ich noch da stand, als er die Tür vor mir schloss. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich ging an seiner Hütte entlang und sah durch sein Fenster. Er saß einfach nur auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Er saß einfach nur da.

Ich sah mich um und Silena kam auf mich zu. Ich bemerkte wie viele Camper sich hier versammelt hatten. Alle waren da. Malcom. Mein Lieblingsbruder. Clariss. Conner. Travis. Katie. Hanna. So viele. Sie starrten mich alle an. Mit stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

Silena nahm mich in den Arm.

„Süße. Setz deine Tarnkappe auf. Ich laufe durch die Mitte zu deiner Hütte und du läufst Rechts um die Hütten herum. Wir treffen uns in deinem Zimmer."

Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Sie denken du würdest mit mir laufen. Also werden sie mich anstarren. Du kannst ungestört von allen Blicken in deine Hütte laufen."

Ich dankte ihr und ging ein Paar Schritte hinter Percys Hütte von wo aus man mich nicht sehen konnte. Ich setzte meine Tarnkappe auf und machte mich auf den Weg.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich wollte eigentlich nur schnell in meine Hütte um meiner Mum eine Iris-Nachricht zu schicken. Ich wollte nur mit ihr reden und fragen wie es ihr geht. Ich lief zu dem Brunnen in meiner Hütte und sah durchs Fenster. Ich sah die Kinder der Aphrodite im Wasser herumtollen. Bei genauerem hinsehen sah ich Annabeth. Ich lief auf meine Veranda die zum Steg führte und beobachtete die Camper. Ich konnte deutlich sehen wie Annabeth mit einem Sohn der Aphrodite herumalberte. Es war als würde sie mir ein Messer ins Herz rammen. Wie konnte es sein dass sich Silena getäuscht hatte. Annabeth mag mich wohl doch nicht so sehr. Ich fühlte mich betrogen. Erst küsst sie mich und dann vergnügt sie sich mit irgend einem Anderen. Er war neu hier im Camp das wusste ich. Es war nicht von mir beabsichtigt das Wasser zu beunruhigen, nur wenn meine Gefühle mit mir durch gehen kann ich das nicht mehr kontrollieren. Als Annabeth auf meine Hütte zu gerannt kam wusste ich nicht was ich machen soll. Ich sah sie kurz an und wollte schon in meine Hütte gehen. Sie rief mich jetzt schon zum zweiten mal. Ich konnte mir mein Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen. Mein Herz war gebrochen, herausgerissen und zertrampelt. Ich hatte mehr von ihr erwartet. Wir waren beste Freunde gewesen. Ja. Die Betonung liegt auf waren. Hatte sie die ganze Zeit nur mit mir gespielt. Wollte sie nur Abwechslung? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie etwas neues gesucht. Unsere Freundschaft wurde ihr zu langweilig. Nach dem Kuss hatte sie das gehabt was sie wollte. Wahrscheinlich war ich ihr einfach nicht gut genug gewesen. Oder Grover hatte recht und ich war wirklich ein so schlechter Küsser, dass sie deswegen geweint hat. Aber vielleicht gehörte das auch alles nur zur Show. Sie war immerhin eine Tochter der Athene. Sie hatte immer einen Plan bereit um ihre Ziele zu verfolgen. Mein Vater hatte mich vor ihr gewarnt. Doch ich glaubte an unsere Freundschaft. Ich habe mich wegen ihr mit meinem Vater angelegt. Und dann so etwas. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Was hatte ich nur getan um so etwas zu verdienen?

War ich so ein schlechter Mensch?

Wohl kaum. Ich versuchte immer das zu tun was für alle anderen am besten war. Ich denke immer zuletzt an mich. Es ist mir egal. Hauptsache die anderen sind in Sicherheit.

Ich würde im Moment am liebsten ins Meer springen und nie wieder zurück kommen. Würde mich überhaupt jemand vermissen? Wohl kaum. Nur meine Mum. Aber sie hatte ja jetzt Paul. Sie war nicht allein.

Plötzlich wurde meine Tür geöffnet und Grover kam herein. Ich hatte jetzt im Moment echt keine Lust auf Gesellschaft.

„Hey Percy ich weiß du willst wahrscheinlich am liebsten deine Ruhe haben, aber alle Hüttenleiter sollen ins Haupthaus kommen. Chiron muss irgendetwas mit uns besprechen. Keine Ahnung was aber ich bin auch dabei."

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich saß einfach nur weiter da und starrte vor mich hin. Ich nahm seine Worte war und wusste dass ich zu dem Treffen erscheinen musste, doch ich hatte keine Lust.

„Soll ich auf dich warten oder schon einmal vor gehen?" Er sah mich an. Sein Blick war Prüfend ich spürte das. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Er war mein bester Freund. Er konnte mich so leicht durchschauen und außerdem ist er sehr sensibel. Er kann sich sehr gut in andere hineinversetzen. Ich will nicht dass Grover wegen mir traurig wird. Er macht sich Sorgen um mich. Verständlich. Ich benehmen mich wie ein kleines Kind dem man die Schaufel im Sandkasten geklaut hat.

Ich muss mich zusammen reisen. Ich hatte keinerlei Anspruch auf Annabeth und somit konnte sie tun und lassen was sie will. Es war ihr Fehler. Nicht meiner. Sie muss damit leben.

Ja ich wünschte nur ich hätte diese Selbstbewussten Gedanken länger aufrecht erhalten.

„Okay ich geh dann mal voraus." Ich hatte ganz vergessen dass er immer noch hier war. Grover verließ meine Hütte und meine schlechte deprimierte Laune kehrte zurück.

Auch wenn es purer Selbstmord wäre, ich wusste dass ich heute noch mit Annabeth reden muss. Wir waren uns immer so nahe gestanden. Niemals hätte ich gedacht dass uns etwas trennen könnte. Das waren nicht mehr wir. Wir verhalten uns wie unreife Teenager. Dabei haben wir so viel gemeinsam erlebt, dass man meinen könnte wir könnten wie Erwachsenen darüber reden. Ich zog mich schnell um. Eine Jeans, ein grünes T-shirt und einfache Sneeker.

Noch einmal tief durchatmen und dann machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Haupthaus. Es waren nur noch wenige Camper auf dem Gelände. Und die wenigen die mich kannten schauten mich Mitfühlend an. Ja es war tatsächlich Mitgefühl. Niemand der mich schräg ansah, weil ich das Wasser beeinflusst hatte. Nein. Sie alle kannten mich und Annabeth und sie verurteilten mich nicht. Auf dem Weg begegnete ich der Person die ich am wenigsten sehen wollte. Marco. Er war in meinem Alter. Sah im Prinzip so aus wie ich, nur hatte er blonde Haare und braune Augen.

Ich würde ihn wahrscheinlich irgendwann zu einem Schwertkampf herausfordern. Wobei, ich vergaß er ist ein Sohn der Aphrodite. Kämpfen ist nicht deren Stärke.

Ich sah ihn an und er mich. Er wirkte nicht wie eine Neuer. Der sich erst einmal zurückhielt. Nein, er wirkte wie der typische Draufgänger der voll und ganz von sich überzeugt war. Er sah mich herausfordernd an. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und ging weiter. Wenn er wüsste wer ich bin, würde er sich nicht mit mir anlegen.

Ich lief geradewegs auf das Haupthaus zu, da kam Silena zu mir gelaufen. Sie war auch Hüttenleiterin, hatte ich fast vergessen. Annabeth auch.

„Es war nicht so wie es aussah." Das war alles was sie zu mir sagte. Dann beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte und sie erreichte das Haupthaus vor mir. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr etwas zu antworten. Ich ging durch die Tür in unseren Besprechungsraum. Alle waren da. Silena setzte sich gerade und ich war natürlich der Letzte. Alle sahen mich an. Ich drehte mich weg und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Das Gesicht das mir in Erinnerung blieb war das von Clarisse. Sie hatte mich nicht mit verhasstem Gesicht angesehen sonder mitfühlend. Es verwirrte mich. War ich so zu bedauern?

Annabeth saß mir gegenüber. Ich sah sie kurz an und wollte schnell wieder wegschauen, doch ihr Blick hielt mich gefangen. Ich bemerkte dass ich sie noch immer anschaute und drehte mich weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen dass sie leicht enttäuscht war. Was hatte sie erwartet?

Chrion und Mr.D betraten den Raum und sahen uns alle der Reihe nach an. Chirons Blick haftete eine Sekunde länger an mir, als der Blick bei den Anderen.

Chiron wusste immer über alles im Camp Bescheid. Mr.D interessierte sich eher weniger für die Aktivitäten im Camp. Er versuchte nur seine Jahre hier abzusitzen.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth:

Silena hatte Recht gehabt. Durch ihre Ablenkung konnte ich unbemerkt zu meiner Hütte verschwinden. In meinem Zimmer saß Silena schon auf meinem Bett. Ich nahm die Tarnkappe ab und setzte mich zu ihr.

Sie sah mich nur an.

„Es war ziemlich doof mit Marco herum zu blödeln. Ich meine er sieht ähnlich aus wie Percy. Ist im selben Alter. Und neu."

Sie legte mir den Arm um die Schulter.

„Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Percy das sehen würde. Außerdem war es doch nur Spaß. Es hätte auch Malcom sein können." Ich versuchte mir die ganze Situation schön zu reden.

„Aber er war es nicht." Es klappte nicht. Ich hatte es verbockt. Ich ganz allein.

Silena hielt mich einfach nur im Arm. Ich war für einen kurzen Moment geborgen. Sie lies mich los und stand auf.

„Ich werde noch ein bisschen in meine Hütte gehen. Du solltest dir Gedanken machen, wie es weitergehen soll. Überlege dir was du zu ihm sagen könntest."

Sie verließ mein Zimmer und dann die Hütte. Kurz darauf kam Malcom herein und berichtete mir von der Versammlung im Haupthaus.

Ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust dort hin zu gehen. Niemand im Camp dachte gerade sonderlich gut von mir und Percy war ziemlich wütend auf mich. Ich wünschte es wäre so wie früher. Wir gingen zu Versammlungen als beste Freunde. Alberten herum und Lachten viel. Doch es war nicht mehr so. Dank mir. Ich machte mich auf den Weg. Ich wollte auf keinem Fall Percy begegnen. Ich war die erste. Ich hatte immer meinen kleinen Notizblock dabei und so überlegte ich mir noch ein Paar neue Ideen für den Olymp. Es lenkte mich nur leicht ab. Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Percy. Ich saß da und träumte vor mich hin. Ich merkte garnicht wie die anderen alle kamen. Erst als Grover mich anstubste und mich kurz in den Arm nahm merkte ich wies spät es war.

Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet Grover würde sich auf Percys Seite schlagen.

Doch gibt es überhaupt irgendwelche Seiten. Es gibt nur ein äußerst blöde Situation. Percy und ich müssen uns damit auseinander setzen und nicht die anderen.

Es tat gut mit jemand anderem zu reden als mit Silena.

Grover lenkte mich ab. Ich lachte über seine Witze und er erzählte weiter was er bisher alles erlebt hat und welche Missgeschicke er vollbracht hat.

Einmal so berichtet er, war er in einem Wald unterwegs und hatte keine Dosen mehr. Er war süchtig nach Dosen, das wusste jeder. Es war schlimm sagte er. Er lief und lief ohne anzuhalten bis er auf einmal an einer Tankstelle ankam und hinein rannte.

„Ich lief rein und musste mähen. Die ganze Zeit. Der Tankstellenwart sah mich komisch an, doch das war mir egal, ich lief auf die Getränkeregale zu und packte mir so viele Dosen wie möglich, ging zur Kasse und wollte zahlen. Der Tankstellenwart sah mich immer noch komisch und ich sagte nur gespalten Persönlichkeit, das war Fred, die Ziege ich merkte erst danach was ich eigentlich gesagt hatte und legte schnell das Geld auf den Tisch und schnappte mir meine Dosen. Ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken."

Ich lachte. Das war typisch Grover.

„Wie du immer nur auf solche Sachen kommst."

Wir konnten uns nicht weiter unterhalten denn nun waren die anderen alle da. Bis auf Silena und Percy.

Grover verabschiedete sich und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Kurz darauf kam Silena dicht gefolgt von Percy.


	9. Chapter 9

Hier saßen wir also. Grover neben mir und Annabeth wie immer gegenüber von mir.

„So wird sind nun also vollzählig." Chiron saß in seinem Rollstuhl, sonst hätten wir in dem Raum nicht alle Platz gehabt.

„Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag. Der Erste seit der großen Schlacht in Manhattan. Wir selbst wissen nicht worum es sich handelt. Eure Eltern werden morgen Abend ins Camp kommen um es euch mit zu teilen. Außerdem werden sie die Camper bestimmen die gehen werden."

Alle murmeln mit ihren Nachbarn. Was könnte von so großer Wichtigkeit sein, dass die Götter ins Camp kommen? Außerdem gab es da ja noch ein anderes Problem.

„Chiron, wie kam es das Zeus so etwas erlaubt. Eigentlich dürfen unsere Eltern ja nicht einmal mit uns sprechen und jetzt kommen sie uns besuchen?" Ich sah ihn an. Er lächelte.

„Seit eurem Einsatz auf dem Olymp sieht Zeus das alles nicht mehr so eng. Aber der Besuch morgen läuft unter Ausnahmen." Ich ahnte es schon.

„Lass mich raten. Thalia wird auch kommen?" Ich grinste. Chiron lächelte mich an und nickte.

„Ja genau. Ebenso Niko." Ich sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Dann kommt Hades auch?" Einiges Gemurmel machte sich breit. Ich hatte vorhin aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen wie Annabeth sich freute Thalia wieder sehen zu werden.

Ich freute mich meine Cousine und meinen Cousin wieder zu sehen. Niko war ein cool Typ und Thalia war genau wie ich. Sturköpfig. Das konnte lustig . Wie würde sie reagieren wenn sie erfährt dass ihre beste Freundin und ihr Cousin sich stritten. Es war dringend notwendig dass es nicht so weit kommt. Thalia konnte ab und an sehr launenhaft sein.

„Ja Hades wird ebenfalls anwesend sein. Seit dem Kampf in Manhattan und seiner Teilnahme," mehr oder minder dachte ich, „ist er auf dem Olymp jederzeit Willkommen und er beteiligt sich jetzt umso mehr wieder an den Göttlichen Räten."

Mr.D verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Oh ja wie wundervoll." Jeder hier musste kichern. Es war weit aus bekannt dass Mr.D Hades nicht besonders leiden konnte. Wobei Mr.D niemanden von den Göttern wirklich leiden konnte. Er war eifersüchtig auf sie, denn sie hatten alle Freiheiten und er saß, seiner Meinung nach, in einem Camp mit lauter kleinen lästigen Biestern fest. Mr.D lies jeden Spüren wie ungern er hier war. Chiron war der Einzige zu dem er ab und zu nett war.

„Also Peter Johnson, hör mit deiner Fragerei auf und lass uns zum eigentlichen Thema kommen."

Jetzt war es an mir genervt die Augen zu verdrehen. Er kannte die Namen von allen hier im Camp und mit Absicht sagte er sie jedes mal falsch. Mit der Zeit wurde es langweilig, denn Dionysos vielen irgendwann keine neuen Namen mehr ein und er wiederholte die Alten ständig.

Auch Chiron verdrehte genervt die Augen zwinkerte mir zu und fuhr fort.

„Ihr Hüttenleiter, sollt die Festlichkeiten für den Abend planen. Dionysos und ich haben uns darauf geeinigt zwei Teamleiter zu bestimmen, doch aufgrund der Situation," er sah mich und danach Annabeth an, „müssen wir die beiden erst fragen ob sie damit auch leben können. Und wir haben zur Vorsicht noch einen dritten Teamleiter hinzugefügt."

„Also Annabeth und Percy könnt ihr zusammenarbeiten?" Er sah uns fragend an. Ich schaute zu Annabeth.

„Ja." Ich sagte es deutlich und mit klarer Stimme. Es klang für jemanden der mich nicht wirklich kannte, sehr kalt und unbeteiligt, als ob mich die ganze Situation kalt lies.

Annabeth sah mir in die Augen. Sie sah traurig aus, doch sie nickte.

„Gut. Silena wird euch helfen, da ich davon ausgehe dass ihr euch beide mit ihr versteht." Silena nickte.

Grover neben mir begann zu meckern.

„Aber Chiron. Ich versteh mich auch mit beiden."

Chiron sah ihn mitleidig an und die anderen Camper konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich weiß Grover, aber dein Organisationstalent spricht nicht gerade für dich." Noch mehr Gelächter. Doch auch Grover musste mit Lachen. Chiron hatte Recht.

„Aber sei beruhigt es gibt für euch alle genug zu tun. Ihr werdet jetzt alle zum Mittagessen gehen, danach erwarten wir in zwei Stunden von Percy und Annabeth einen Plan wie der Abend morgen verlaufen wird. Ich bitte alle, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Keinem anderen Camper. Solange Percy und Annabeth einen Plan machen, werdet ihr ganz normal trainieren. Falls ihr Ideen habt geht ihr zu den zwei und berichtet ihnen davon. Es ist aber immer noch ihre Entscheidung welche Idee sie verwenden und welche nicht. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Alle nickten.

„Gut. Dann bis gleich im Essenspavillon."

Alle standen auf und liefen hinaus. Ich wartet bis Annabeth aufstand und zog sie bei Seite.

Sie sah mich an. Ihr Augen so verletzlich. Wobei sie doch mich verletzt hatte.

„Wir treffen uns nach dem Essen in meiner Hütte." Sie sah mich enttäuscht an, hatte sie etwa mehr erwartet?

„Wir können dann reden, und danach planen. Ok?" Sie nickte. Sie sah etwas hoffnungsvoller aus. Doch ich weiß nicht ob sie sich wirklich Hoffnungen machen sollte.

Wir gingen ebenfalls hinaus. Annabeth machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Hütte und ich ging direkt zum Essenspavillon. Dort traf ich auch Silena. Ich ging zu ihr hin.

„Hey, Silena. Wir treffen uns nach dem Essen in meiner Hütte okay?" Sie nickte.

„Alles okay, Percy? Schaffst du das?" Sie sah mich prüfend an.

„Ja, ich schaff das schon, aber weißt du was, komm doch eine halbe Stunde später, ich habe Annabeth gesagt dass wir noch kurz reden könnten. Wäre das okay?" Sie nickte. Streichelte mir kurz den Arm und ging dann zu ihren Geschwistern an ihren Tisch. Ich sah Marco bei ihnen Sitzen. Er sah mich an und grinste. Wie gut dass ich mich beherrschen konnte. Ich würde mich nicht auf sein Niveau herab lassen.

Das Essen verlief ruhig. Kein besonderen Ereignisse. Ich ging nach dem Essen direkt zu meiner Hütte und setzt mich auf mein Bett.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth kam herein und setzte sich auf das Bett gegenüber von meinem. Ich sah sie an. Ihr blonden Locken lagen über ihren Schultern. Sie sah müde aus, sie hatte bestimmt wenig geschlafen. So wie ich. Doch in ihren Augen lag etwas, ich konnte nicht genau ausmachen was es war, aber sie wirkte dadurch trauriger.  
Sie sah mich ebenfalls an.  
„Percy ich," begann sie, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß Annabeth." Sie sah mich verwirrt an.  
„Was weiß du?"  
„Du liebst mich nicht, du hast keine Gefühle für mich. Das ist schon okay, nur sei das nächste mal einfach so ehrlich und sag es mir gleich, als mich zweimal zu küssen, mich dann zwei Tage ignorieren und dann mit einem anderen Jungen etwas machen. Das ist nicht fair."  
Meine Stimmt wurde brüchig und ich konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Ich spürte wie sie begannen zu brennen. Ich wollte nicht weinen. Es war die Sache nicht wert.  
Ich liebe sie. Ich beruhigte mich und sah sie an. Ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.  
Es verwirrte mich, was war denn nun wieder los.  
„Percy, natürlich liebe ich dich. Was denkst du denn. Ich habe dich im Labyrinth nicht nur geküsst weil ich dachte du könntest sterben. Ich tat es weil ich dich liebe. Ich habe wahnsinnige Gefühle für dich und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen ohne dich zu sein."  
Sie weinte. Es war seltsam. Ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte.  
„Warum dann das alles? Ich war glücklich als wir uns neulich geküsst hatten. Ich war zum ersten mal seid der Schlacht richtig glücklich. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht Percy, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum ich dich ignoriert habe und ich weiß auch nicht warum ich weinend weggerannt bin. Aber du musst mir glauben, ich liebe dich."  
Ich war immer noch so verletzt. Wie sehr sie mich verletzt hatte, wusste sie scheinbar nicht.  
„Und was ist mit Marco?"  
„Nichts, wir hatten einfach Spaß. Es war Zufall dass ich mich auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Wirklich ich kenne ihn ja noch nicht einmal richtig. Er ist erst seit zwei Tagen im Camp."  
Ich saß einfach nur da ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Es war zum verzweifeln. Wenn ich ihr glaube und sie mich nicht wirklich liebt, dann wird es nur noch komplizierter. Aber was wenn ich ihr nicht glaube und sie mich wirklich liebt, dann hab ich die Liebe meines Lebens gehen lassen. Ich muss es einfach versuchen. Oder doch nicht?  
„Percy bitte glaub mir, es tut mir unendlich Leid. Wirklich. Ich wollte dir niemals weh tun."  
Sie stand von dem Bett auf und Kniete sich vor mich. Sie nahm meine Hände in ihre und sah mir in die Augen.  
„Percy. Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir dass du mich nicht liebst."  
„Annabeth ich," sie lies mich nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Percy, sag es einfach."  
„Ich kann nicht. Weil ich dich liebe. Mehr als alles andere." Ich sah ihr in die Augen. In diesem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl dass ich ihre Seele anschaue.  
„Das war alles was ich wissen wollte." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste mich. Schon wieder. Diesmal erwiderte ich den Kuss sofort. Ich wollte sie mehr als alles andere. Ich zog sie zu mir hoch auf meinen Schoß. Unser Kuss war leidenschaftlicher als alle anderen bis her. Ich legte meine Hände an ihren Nacken, ihre ruhten auf meiner Brust. Wir küssten uns immer noch. Ich strich mit meiner Zunge über ihre Lippe, ich wollte sie nicht bedrängen. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und wir fochten einen kleinen Kampf mit unseren Zungen aus. Ich zog sie näher zu mir heran. Wir küssten uns noch eine Weile. Ich fühlte mich endlich komplett. Es war unbeschreiblich. Sie war einfach alles für mich. Es war wunderschön.  
Als wir uns voneinander lösten lächelten wir beide. Ich zog sie mit mir auf mein Bett und hielt sie einfach nur im Arm.  
„Percy was bedeutet das jetzt für uns?"  
„Nun ja, ich hätte gedacht das wäre klar nach dem Kuss", ich grinste sie an.  
„Gut zu wissen." Ich küsste sie noch einmal. Sie lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Es war schön zu wissen dass sie für mich da war. Ich würde immer für sie da sein.  
Wir lagen einfach nur da, und warteten auf Silena.


	11. Chapter 11

Silena klopfte an der Tür und kam herein. Annabeth und ich setzten uns auf. Silena sah uns und musste grinsen. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen. Typisch Silena.

„Wusste ich doch dass ihr euch wieder vertragen werdet!" Annabeth lächelte zurück.

„Danke Silena. Wirklich ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft." Ich nickte zur Bestätigung. Sie hatte Recht. Hätte sich Silena nicht direkt an mich gewandt, würde ich heute noch nicht wissen, dass Annabeth mich eigentlich doch mag. Außerdem hätte ich dann nie den Mut gehabt mit ihr zu reden.

„Wie geht es Charlie?", fragte ich Silena. Sie grinste.

„Gut, hoffe ich doch." Irgendetwas an ihrem Grinsen lies mich stocken. Ich wollte aber nicht weiter darüber Nachdenken, denn Silena war wie eine Schwester und solche Sachen will man einfach nicht genauer wissen. Annabeth und Silena begannen zu lachen. Ich sah Annabeth fragend an.

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, Algenhirn." Sie lachte weiter. Ich spielte beleidigt, denn ich hatte gehofft die Zeit wo sie mich Algenhirn nannte war vorbei. Zu früh gefreut.

„Jaja,schon gut Neunmalklug." Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus und stand vom Bett auf, zog Silena mit sich, setzte sich an meinen Schreibtisch und nahm sich Stift und Papier.

„Auf geht's Perce wir sollten langsam mal Anfangen. Chiron will in eineinhalb Stunden unseren Plan." Ich freute mich. Sie hatte mich zur Abwechslung mal bei meinem Spitznamen genannt, anstatt wie sonst mit Algenhirn um sich zu werfen.

Ich stand also auf und setzte mich zu den zwei Ladys.

„Wo sollen wir Anfangen?" Silena sah uns fragend an.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir zuerst beim Essenspavillon anfangen. Der muss schön hergerichtet werden. Dekorieren und so etwas. Es soll ja etwas besonderes sein." Ich konnte Selbst kaum glauben dass ich das selbst gesagt hatte, doch die Gesichter der Mädchen waren unbeschreiblich. Sie waren so verblüfft von mir dass ihre Münder nach unten klappten und ihre Augen groß wurden.

„Dass neben den ganzen Algen wirklich noch mehr in deinem Kopf ist, überrascht mich jetzt." Annabeth war wie immer. Frech ohne Ende. Es war wie früher.

„Oh wie Charmant, Annie." Sie hasste es wenn man sie so nannte, dachte ich zumindest. Es schien ihr zu gefallen. Sie lächelte mich fröhlich an. Was hatte ich verpasst? Eigentlich durfte nur Grover sie so nennen. Ach ich erinnere mich, wir waren jetzt ja zusammen, deshalb durfte ich das jetzt wahrscheinlich. Ich musste lachen. Es war schön mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Viel einfacher als vorher. Ich konnte Sachen zu ihr sagen, die ich vorher nicht durfte und ich konnte anders mit ihr umgehen, sie berühren wann und wo ich wollte.

„Also gut, wir dekorieren den Essenspavillon. Wie?" Silena brachte uns wieder zurück aufs Thema.

„Nicht buntes oder Kitschiges. Alles eher etwas schlicht halten." Da sprach nun die Architektin aus ihr. Auch wenn sie sich mehr für Außenarchitektur interessierte, hatte sie doch Ahnung wovon sie sprach.

Silena und ich nickten zustimmend zu ihrem Vorschlag.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Tisch der Camp-Leiter und den Tisch der Götter mit einem Goldenen Tischtuch eindecken. Unsere Tische werden mit normalen weißen Tischtüchern eingedeckt." Es war Silenas Vorschlag und er war richtig gut. Annabeth schrieb sich alles auf.

„Und silberne Teller und silbernes Besteck." Ich dachte das würde gut zu beidem passen.

Die Mädels waren einverstanden.

„Golden Kelche. Definitiv für alle die gleichen, auch für die Götter." Das war Annabeths Idee. Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Nun, wenn wir die Götter zu sehr hervorheben, können sich viele bestimmt nicht mehr wie Zuhause fühlen. Wir sollten den Campern zeigen, dass sie zwar unsere Eltern sind, sie aber nicht viel besser sind als wir." Ich nickte anerkennend. Das war ein guter Punkt. Ich erinnerte mich an meinen letzten Besuch auf dem Olymp, ohne Kampf, es war ziemlich einschüchternd gewesen. Nicht allein der Olymp, sondern vor allem die Götter selbst. Sie wirkten so unglaublich Stolz und Edel, dass man schon Angst bekam das könnte abfärben.

„Einverstanden." Silena war ganz Annabeths Meinung.

„Wir brauchen noch eine Tanzfläche", warf ich hinein. Annabeth drehte sich zu mir herum,

„Wow, du sprühst heute ja nur vor Ideen." Ich grinste sie an und lies mir nichts anmerken. Als ob ich so unterbelichtet wäre und das nicht könnte.

„Okay, da darf es dann auch wieder etwas bunter sein. Zu erst brauchen wir einen Tanzboden. Dann Girlanden, Laternen und Fackeln. Und vor allem eine Loge für die Götter zum setzen, denn ich glaube kaum dass die die ganze Zeit tanzen wollen." Silena hatte begonnen munter drauf los zu plappern. Ich lächelte Annabeth an die sich alles was Silena sagte, notiert hatte.

„Wir machen am besten die Tanzfläche direkt im Anschluss an den Essenspavillon, dann haben auch wir Camper Sitzmöglichkeiten."

„Gut mitgedacht Percy", sagte Silena und lächelte mich an.

„Danke, Silena." Ich musste einfach zurück lächeln, denn ich wusste dass sie es im Gegensatz zu meiner überaus netten Freundin ernst gemeint hatte.

„Okay, ich habe eine Idee." Ich war gerade auf eine wirklich gute Idee gekommen, doch ich hatte nicht vor sie zu verraten.

„Schieß los." Sie sahen mich beide erwartungsvoll an.

„Schreib einfach nur auf, dass es noch eine Überraschung von mir geben wird. Ich besorge alles nötige dafür."

Sie sahen mich skeptisch an.

„Vertraut mir, ich kriege das hin."

Annabeth nickte noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch sie tat was ich sagte. Ich wusste es würde ihr uns Silena gefallen.

„Wir könnten mit Fackeln einen Weg zum Meer machen und dort Decken auslegen, für die die Abends noch ein bisschen zusammensitzen wollen." Silena war in ihrem Element, das sah und merkte man. Die Idee war wirklich gut.

„Wir müssen jetzt nur noch einteilen wer sich um was kümmert und wer wen zum helfen braucht."

Annabeth machte eine Tabelle.

„Silena was willst du machen?"

„Strand und Fackeln bis dort hin." Annabeth schrieb auf.

„Percy?"

„Tanzfläche. Anschließend helfe ich dir beim Essenspavillon." Sie lächelte mich an und schrieb auf. Ich wusste dass sie den Essenspavillon machen wollte.

„Silena wen brauchst du von den Hüttenleitern?"

„Ich nehme Demeter, Ares und Apollo." Annabeth nickte und schrieb weiter.

„Niko und Thalia kommen morgen früh schon an, deshalb nehme ich Hades und Hermes."

„Ich nehme Zeus und niemanden mehr. Thalia und ich schaffen das schon und zum Schluss helft ihr mir ja noch, falls wir nicht fertig sind."

„Wir sollten am besten dafür Sorgen dass die anderen Camper nichts mitbekommen. Wir könnten sie auf verschieden Ausflüge schicken. Betreuer haben wir ja genügend und wenn wir sie alle in kleinen Gruppen losschicken sollte es nicht allzu auffällig sein. Vor Monster soll sie einfach Hades schützen."

„Gute Idee das könnte funktionieren. Und wenn wir alles aufgebaut haben, bitten wir einfach Mr.D darum alles normal aussehen zu lassen und dann wenn alle beim Abendessen sitzen geben wir Mr.D ein Zeichen er lässt alles so erscheinen wie wir es gemacht habe und dann kann Mr.D verkünden was los ist." Annabeths Idee war gut und vervollständigte meine noch.

Jetzt kam Silena auf eine gute Idee.

„Aber wir sollten es so machen dass alle etwas schicker angezogen sind und jede Hütte ungefähr im gleichen Farbton. Jungs in Anzügen und Mädels in Kleider." Ich musste lache, war ja klar dass so ein Vorschlag von einer Tochter der Aphrodite kam.

„Okay, gute Idee aber wie willst du das hinbekommen ohne ihnen zu verraten was los ist?" , fragte ich sie.

„Nun wozu haben wir denn Mr.D?"

Ich sah sie verständnislos an. Was wollte sie denn von Mr.D?

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen dass Annabeth ebenfalls nicht genau verstand was Silena vor hatte.

„Also. Ich zeichne bis heute Abend alle Kleider der Mädels und entwerfe die Anzüge der Jungs. Dann gebe ich sie Mr.D und nachdem er alles von unserer Dekoration wieder enthüllt hat, zieht er die Camper mit einem Fingerschnippsen um."

Ich sah sie skeptisch an.

„Und du denkst dass bei solch einer heiklen Angelegenheit auf Mr.D verlass ist?"

„Ohja, denn zufällig habe ich mitbekommen, dass wenn Mr.D sich gut verhält Zeus darüber nachdenkt ihm 5 Jahre seiner Zeit, die er im Camp verbringen muss, streicht."

Ich war überzeugt. Es gab nichts was Mr.D mehr wollte, als dieses Camp zu verlassen.

Annabeth schrieb die Liste zu Ende. Fing eine neue an.

Die erste Liste waren die Dinge die man „kaufen" müsste, ob das wohl wirklich auch legal erworben wurde war mir schleierhaft, aber gut.

Das zweite Blatt war ein Plan. Sehr ausführlich und Detailgetreu. Als sie fertig war hatte sie drei Blätter vollgeschrieben. Ich liebte sie für ihre Genauigkeit und sah ihr einfach dabei zu. Wir waren fertig standen auf und gingen auf die Haupthütte zu. In Chirons Zimmer fanden wir ihn und Mr.D Binokkel spielen. Gut dass sie beide Anwesend waren.

Wir erzählten ihnen von unserem Plan. Chiron war begeistert.

„Ich hatte nichts anderes von euch erwartet. Gut gemacht!"

Mr.D verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er wusste noch nichts von seinen neuen Aufgaben.

Silena hatte einen Zettel geschrieben, indem sie Chiron alles genau erklärte auch mit den Kleidern. Sie gab ihn Chiron, er las ihn sich durch und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich kläre das. Ihr gebt den anderen Hüttenleitern unauffällig Bescheid und dann könnt ihr morgen früh beginnen."

„Chiron wer wird denn die Sachen besorgen?" Ich sah ihn an. Er wusste dass es um meine Überraschung geht.

„Argus", antwortete er.

Okay.

Ich lief mit den Mädels raus. Die anderen Camper waren alle beim Training, niemand war im Moment hier.

„Also ihr macht euch ans Training und sucht unsere Helfer und weiht sie unauffällig ein und ich gehe Argus suchen und komme dann auch zum Training. Wir sehen uns spätestens beim Abendessen." Mit diesen Worten gab ich Annabeth einen Kuss und sie sah mir verdutzt hinterher. Ich lächelte nur.

Als ich Argus fand, gab ich ihm meine Liste. Ich schärfte ihm ein, zu keinem ein Wort zu sagen. Er redete zwar eh nicht viel, aber ich wollte einfach nicht dass es irgendjemand erfährt. Er versprach mit auf seine Art und Weise – mehrfaches blinzeln mit sämtlichen Augen – dass er es für sich behalten würde.

Ich dankte ihm und machte mich auf den Weg zum Schwertkampf.


	12. Chapter 12

Das Schwertkampf Training verlief normal, ich gewann wie sonst auch alles Kämpfe. Der Kampf gegen Clarisse machte am meisten Spaß. Er war ausgeglichen. Sie kämpfte mit Kraft und ich mit Technik. Es war wie früher, nur dass ich mehr gelernt hatte. Nach dem Kampf mit Clarisse beendete ich mein Schwertkampftraining und ging zum Meer. Ich wollte noch ein paar Runden drehen bevor es Abendessen gibt. Im Wasser konnte ich meinen Kopf freibekommen. Es war so als ob meine Gedanken für eine Weile auf Pause gedrückt waren.

Ich zog mich in meiner Hütte schnell um und sprang direkt von meiner Veranda aus ins Wasser. Ich schwamm so tief ich konnte, setzte mich dann auf einen Felsvorsprung und beobachtete die Fische um mich herum. Es war wunderschön hier unten. Einfach alles los lassen. Die Fisch in diesem Gewässer hatten sich schon an mich gewöhnt. Es war als wäre ich mit ihnen befreundet, auch wenn es in manchen Ohren absurd klingt mit einem Fisch befreundet zu sein, doch für mich sind sie in gewisser Weise verwandte. Mein Dad hat sie erschaffen und somit sind sie ja in gewisser Weise seine Kinder.

Sie schwammen um mich herum und kitzelten mich an meinen Ohren und meinen Füßen. Ich musste lachen. Hier konnte mir nichts passieren. Hier war ich Sicher. Ich fühlte ich mich Geborgen. Auch wenn meine Mum und Paul gerade eine neue riesige Wohnung kauften, fühlte ich mich doch im Camp und hier im Wasser zuhause. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben wie es sich anfühlt wenn ich jeden Sommer das Camp verlassen hatte, doch es war als würde ich einen Teil von mir zurück lassen.

Ich schwamm an die Wasseroberfläche zurück und zog mich am Steg aus dem Wasser.

Ich trocknete mich gerade ab, als ich sah wie Marco auf mich zulief. Er musste wohl auf mich gewartet haben.

Ich sah in skeptisch an. Was er wohl von mir wollte? Was wirklich gutes konnte das ja nicht sein.

„Hey Percy, ich bin Marco aus der Aphrodite Hütte", er streckte mir die Hand hin. Ich wollte sie erst ignorieren und dann dachte ich es wäre kindisch. Ich ergriff die Hand, sah ihn an.

„Ja ich weiß, hab ich schon mitbekommen." Er lies sich nicht anmerken dass er wusste, dass ich auf die Sache mit Annabeth anspielte.

„Also du bist der Sohn von Poseidon?" Er sah mich fragend an. War das nicht offensichtlich? Nicht für ihn offenbar. Ich nickte.

„Ziemlich cool wie lange du unter Wasser bleiben kannst." Er sah mich Teils verächtlich und Teils bewundernd an.

„Ja. Was willst du Marco?" Ich wurde langsam ungeduldig, es gab doch bestimmt einen Grund warum er hier war.

„Ich wollte fragen ob du Lust hast einen Schwertkampf mit mir hast", er sah mich an und ich wusste dass er es ernst meinte. Doch das war absolut verrückt, wusste er nicht dass ich der beste hier war? Anscheinend nicht und wenn wäre es ihm vermutlich egal gewesen. Aber vor allem verwunderte mich die Tatsache dass er aus der Aphrodite Hütte sein soll. Normalerweise waren ihre Kinder immer nicht sehr Kampflustig.

„Ja klar. Ich komm gleich. Warte in der Arena auf mich." Er ging mit einem Selbstgefälligen grinsen zur Arena und ich lief so schnell ich konnte in meine Hütte schnappte mir meine Sachen und zog sie mir über. Springflut hatte ich in der Tasche und somit konnte es los gehen. Auf dem Weg zur Arena bemerkte ich dass das Trainingsgelände darum leer war. Niemand war an der Lava Kletterwand und Chiron war auch nirgends zu sehen. In der Arena wurde mir dann so einiges klar. Chiron stand in der Mitte der Arena und die Camper saßen in den Rängen darum. Der kleine wollte zeigen dass er der bessere ist und damit dass auch ja jeder mitbekommt hat er das gesamte Camp dazu eingeladen. Selbst Mr.D war anwesend. Ich ging auf Silena zu die am Eingang der Arena mit Annabeth stand. Sie sahen unsicher aus, so als wüssten sie nicht was sie über die ganze Situation denken sollen.

„Wisst ihr was das soll?" Annabeth sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. Silena sah mich ein wenig schuldbewusst an.

„Silena?"

Sie druckste herum.

„Naja, vielleicht ist bei uns in der Hütte heute etwas gesagt worden wie fordere ihn zum Kampf heraus und dann wird sie schon sehen wer der Bessere für sie ist."

Annabeth verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Als ob das irgendetwas ändern würde." Sie legte einen Arm um mich.

„Percy, wirklich ich hab versucht ihm das auszureden. Glaub mir."

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Sein Pech. Um mich mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Nur um ihn und sein Ansehen. Seit zwei Tagen im Camp und dann gleich einen Kampf anfangen. Das muss er wissen."

Wir gingen weiter. Ich verabschiedet mich von den zwei Mädels und lief in die Arena auf Chiron zu. Er lächelte mich schon von weitem an.

Als ich die Arena betrat jubelten die Camper. Selbst die Ares-Hütte. Vor allem Clarisse.

„Zeigs ihm Percy!", schrie sie. Sie konnte ihn offensichtlich nicht leiden. Welche Überraschung. Ich nickte in ihre Richtung und stand dann auch schon vor Chiron.

Er nickte mir zu und ich sah hinter ihn. Da kam Marco. In voller Rüstung und mit Helm. So ein Weichei. Ich hatte mir nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, denn selbst wenn ich verwundet wurde, könnte ich das wieder heilen. Hier in der Arena waren überall Wasserleitungen.

Bei Marcos eintritt klatschte niemand außer ein Paar aus der Aphrodite Hütte.

„Wo ist dein Schwert Percy?" Marco sah mich fragend an.

Ich zog den Kugelschreiber aus meiner Tasche und zeigte ihn ihm. Er grinste überlegen. Dann drehte ich die Kappe ab und Springflut entfaltete sich. Beim Wachsen meines Schwertes wurde sein grinsen immer fahler. Es sah fast so aus als ob er Angst hätte. Sein Schwert war eines aus der Waffenkammer.

„Also Heroen. Wie ihr wisst hat Marco Percy zu einem Kampf herausgefordert. Der Kampf geht so lange bis einer aufgibt oder einer zehn Sekunden auf dem Boden liegt. Fügt euch keine ernsthaften Verletzungen zu. Wenn einer den anderen entwaffnet ist der Kampf ebenfalls vorbei. Bei Regelmissachtung ist ersten der Kampf vorbei und außerdem gibt es eine Strafe."

Chiron lief an mir vorbei.

„Verschone ihn Percy." Es war nur ein flüstern, doch ich wusste dass er es Todernst meinte. Er musste Marco beim Training gesehen haben.

„Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen ob du wirklich so toll bist wie alle sagen", prahlte Marco.

Er griff mich an und ich parierte den Angriff. Er kämpfte für einen aus der Aphrodite Hütte ganz gut, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen mich, wenn ich richtig kämpfen würde, wäre er nach den ersten zehn Sekunden entwaffnet.

Es war ein langsamer Schlagabtausch. Die Camper feuerten hauptsächlich mich an, das war Marcos größter Ansporn, er dachte er könne jetzt allen beweisen was für ein toller Typ er ist. Er ging in die offensive und dachte nicht an seine Deckung. Ich hätte ihn schon zweimal töten können. Ich machte nichts weiter als seine Angriffe zu parieren. Das ging mindesten zehn Minuten so, bis ich sah dass er sich sicher fühlte. Er dachte wirklich er sei mir überlegen. Es wurde für mich und vor allem auch für die Zuschauer langweilig. Ich parierte seinen Angriff wieder und schlug diesmal zurück. Ich griff ihn und brachte ihn in stutzen. Anfangs viel es ihm noch leicht meinen Angriffen stand zu halten, doch er hatte sich schon so verausgabt dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Ich griff ihn wieder an und bemerkte die Schieflage seiner Klinge. Ich schlug mit meinem Schwert dagegen und drehte es. Ich entwaffnete ihn. Sein Schwert viel klirrend zu Boden und er sah mich an, mein Schwert an seinem Hals. Seine Augen waren von Angst erfüllt. Ich nahm mein Schwert hinunter und wollte mich gerade umdrehen, da sah ich etwas am unteren Rand der Arena auftauchen. Ein Höllenhund. Allen ernstes? Was will der hier im Camp? Unser Schutz ist eigentlich stabiler als zuvor. Bei genauerem hinsehen erkannte ich dass es ein kleiner Höllenhund war. Aber Höllenhund ist halt Höllenhund. Ich zog Marco am Arm hinter mich. Er hatte noch gar nicht begriffen was los war. Als er den Höllenhund sah stieß er einen spitzen Schrei aus. Die anderen Camper hatten den Höllenhund ebenfalls bemerkt. Die Söhne von Apollo spannten ihre Bögen und zielten, doch Chiron hielt sie zurück.

„Wartet. Nur im Notfall!" Das war von Chiron geplant, ich wusste es in dem Moment als er sie zurück hielt. Chiron liebte solche Arten von Training.

Selbst Mr.D schien es zu gefallen.

„Endlich kommt hier mal ein bisschen Action rein!" Die umstehenden Camper lachten. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Höllenhund der versuchte die Orientierung zu finden.

„Also Marco, bleib hinter mir, außer du willst aufgeschlitzt werden, okay?"

„Nein danke." Er hörte sich echt an wie ein kleines Kind. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, so ein Großmaul.

Der Höllenhund hatte uns entdeckt und ich lief auf ihn zu, wehrte den ersten Angriff mit meiner Klinge ab. Ich musste meine Position ändern und rannte in die Richtung aus der der Höllenhund gekommen war. Marco jedoch blieb einfach auf seinem Platz drückte sich gegen die Wand und lies sich auf den Boden rutschen. So viel zum Thema hinter mir bleiben.

Marco hatte Glück und der Höllenhund folgte mir. Ich sah wie er auf mich zu stürzte. Ich wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick und rammte ihm dann mein Schwert in die Brust. Bevor er zu Staub zerfiel spürte ich noch wie eine seine Klauen meinen Bauch streiften.

Marco stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Er sah verängstigt aus und schuldbewusst.

Chiron, Annabeth und Silena kamen in die Arena. Annabeth hatte einen Eimer mit Wasser bei sich. Wie ich sie dafür liebte.

Chiron lächelte mich an.

„Gut gemacht Percy. Heroen ich denke wir haben den klaren Gewinner. Sie klatschten alle und verließen dann langsam die Arena." Chiron folgte ihnen. Er wusste ich würde allein zurecht kommen.

Ich sah mich genauer an. Der Schnitt an meinem Bauch war ziemlich tief, doch sonst ging es mir gut.

Marco starrte verwirrt hinter Chiron her.

„Aber, aber was ist mit Percy." Er hatte wohl echt viele Schuldgefühle. Annabeth und Silena mussten grinsen. Wie wenig der Junge nur über mich wusste.

Annabeth gab mir einen Kuss und stellte dann den Eimer neben mich auf den Boden.

„Setzt dich lieber mal hin, Algenhirn." Ich tat wie mir befohlen und Marco starrte uns nur an. Er wusste nicht dass Annabeth und ich uns vertragen haben. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.

„Percy, wie konnte es passieren dass er dich erwischte. Du hattest ihn doch schon erledigt." Silena sagte jetzt zum ersten mal etwas. Sie sah mich an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, scheint so als ob er längere Krallen hatte als die Anderen. Zumindest sah es so aus."

„Die Anderen? Es gibt mir von denen?" Marco sah uns ungläubig an.

Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern da sah Annabeth mich an.

„Percy, nicht so viel reden. Hand ins Wasser."

Marco war nur noch mehr verwirrt. Ich seufzte und legte meinen Arm in das Wasser, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Heilung. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah wie das Wasser meine Arm entlang wanderte bis hin zu meinem Bauch. Die Wunder verschloss sich und ich fühlte mich schon viel besser.

Marco staunte nicht schlecht. Ich glaube das war zu viel auf einmal. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt.

Ich stand auf und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Alles geklärt?" Er nickte.

„Percy es tut mir leid." Er sah mich an.

„Schon okay man wirklich. Frag Annabeth wie ich war, als ich vor vier Jahren ins Camp kam." Sie musste lachen.

„Leute ich gehe zu Charlie wir wollten uns noch treffen." Sie verabschiedete sich von uns und Marco, Annabeth und ich redeten noch ein bisschen.

„Was kannst du noch alles mit dem Wasser machen?" Er klang schon lang nicht mehr so eingebildet wie früher. Doch Freunde würden wir mit Sicherheit nicht werden.

„Bewegen, mich Heilen und andere Heilen. Viel eigentlich."

„Cool", er war verblüfft. Er hatte als Sohn von Aphrodite keine besonderen Fähigkeiten.

„Ja des mit dem Heilen ist in manchen Situationen echt hilfreich", sagte Annabeth.

„Vor vier Jahren wäre er mir sonst gestorben."

Ich lachte und wollte eigentlich etwas erwidern, doch da tat sich etwas anderes in der Arena. Marco schreckte zusammen und lief weiß an als er es sah. Annie und ich mussten lachen.

Denn auf einmal tauchte _Mrs_. _O'Leary_ vor uns auf. Auf ihrem Rücken saß Nico, doch dass wusste Marco ja nicht, denn _Mrs_. _O'Leary_ war auch ein Höllenhund. Er war inzwischen wirklich blass um die Nase.

Ich ging zu ihm hin und fasst ihm am Arm.

„Hey Marco. Tief ein und aus Atmen." Er gehorchte und bekam wieder ein bisschen mehr Farbe ins Gesicht.

Ich wandte mich an Nico der inzwischen von _Mrs_. _O'Leary_ heruntergekommen war.

„Perce, schön dich zu sehen. Du hast mir gerade einen Höllenhund geschickt, ein kleines Geschenk oder womit habe ich das verdient?" Er gab mir die Hand. Es war schön meine Cousin wieder zu sehen.

„Training bei Chiron." Er nickte wissend.

„Ah na klar. Hei Annabeth", sagte er zu ihr uns sie umarmte ihn.

„Was machst du schon hier, du solltest doch erst Morgen kommen?", wollte Annabeth wissen.

„Nachdem der Höllenhund bei mir ankam, hatte ich einfach solche Sehnsucht nach euch und den anderen da hab ich meinen Dad überredet früher zu kommen." Ich lachte. Wie konnte man nur Hades überreden.

„Außerdem gab es da noch eine Dame die Sehnsucht nach dir hatte." Er trat zur Seite und ich ging auf _Mrs_. _O'Leary_ zu. Ich begrüßte sie wie eine alte Freundin.

„Na kleine, wie geht es dir?"

Zur Bestätigung dass es ihr gut ging leckt sie mir übers ganze Gesicht. Ich lachte und wandte mich wieder an die Anderen.

„Schatz, bitte wasch dein Gesicht." Annabeth zeigte mit einer Hand auf den Eimer. Ich und Nico begannen zu lachen.

„Schatz? Was hab ich denn verpasst, so lange war ich gar nicht weg!" Annabeth lachte.

„Einiges mein lieber, Einiges. Percy wasch dein Gesicht endlich!" Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Wasser und es flog in hohem Bogen auf mich zu und ich lies es ein paar mal über mein Gesicht wirbeln, danach wieder in den Eimer.

„So Neunmalklug zufrieden?" Sie nickte und lächelte ihn an.

Jetzt räusperte sich auch Marco wieder.

Wir drehten uns zu ihm um.

„Wer bist du denn?" Nico sah ihn komisch an. Er hatte einfach ein Gespür für Menschen.

„Marco. Aphrodite", antwortete Annabeth.

„Und du?" Marco war nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

„Nico di Angelo", er streckte ihm die Hand hin und Marco ergriff sie.

„Und wo warst du die ganze Zeit und warum hast du das da dabei?" Er zeigte auf _Mrs_. _O'Leary. Diese knurrte ihn gefährlich an._

_„__Nun ich war bei meinem Dad in der Unterwelt und das ist eine gemeinsame Freundin von mir und Percy."_

_Marco sah ihn misstrauisch und zog dann sofort seine Hand zurück und stammelte irgendetwas vonwegen er müsse in seiner Hütte etwas helfen. Er rannte förmlich zum Ausgang der Arena._

_„__Also Nico. Hunger?" Er lachte mich an._

_„__Was für eine Frage." Annabeth verdrehte nur die Augen._

_„__Männer."_

_Nico schickte Mrs. O'Leary wieder zurück und wir machten uns dann gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Essenspavillon, es hatte schon vor ein Paar Sekunden das Muschelhorn geblasen. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Wir liefen auf den Essenspavillon zu und mir fiel auf dass die anderen Camper bis jetzt noch nicht mitbekommen hatten, dass Annabeth und ich zusammen waren. Tja. Dann würden sie es eben jetzt erfahren. Ich nahm sie bei der Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie drehte sich leicht zu mir und lächelte mich an. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Nico vor sich hinlächelte. Typisch Nico._

_Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die Laternen am Wegrand gingen an._

_Wir liefen in den Essenspavillon und alle Köpfe drehten sich zu uns um._

_Viele begannen zu lachen und andere sagte nur Sachen wie „Das wurde langsam aber auch Zeit"._

_Ich war nur glücklich und grinste vor mich hin. _

_Annabeth lief auf ihren Tisch zu und setzte sich neben Malcolm ihren Lieblingsbruder._

_Ich schaute zu Chiron der mich ansah. Ich glaubte ein Lächeln um seinen Mund gesehen zu haben. _

_„__Chiron, ich hab dir jemanden mitgebracht."_

_Er sah Nico und nickte Freudig._

_„__Sehr schön dich hier zu haben, deine Hütte wurde noch nicht fertig gestellt, daher ist es dir erlaubt heute Nacht bei Percy zu schlafen und du kannst auch an seinem Tisch sitzen."_

_Chiron war sonst nicht so locker drauf. Denn er hielt sich immer streng an die Regeln._

_„__Die Regeln? Ach ich habe mit deinem Dad und dem Dad von Nico gesprochen und sie meinten das ginge in Ordnung." Ich sah ihn erstaunt an, also entweder er kann jetzt Gedanken lesen oder er kennt mich schon so gut dass er meine Gesichtsausdrücke einschätzen kann. _

_Auf dem kurzen Weg zu meinem Tisch, wurde Nico von den Anderen freudig begrüßt. Sie mochten ihn, auch wenn sie zu Anfang alle etwas skeptisch waren, wegen Hades und so. Aber Nico hatte sich gut zurecht gefunden. _

_Diejenigen von uns die jetzt schon lange im Camp waren und sich gut verstanden, wie Conner, Travis, Katie, Silena, Charlie, Clariss, Chris, Hanna, Annabeth und ich, wir waren zu einer kleinen Familie geworden. Wir wussten wir konnten uns auf einander verlassen. Nico und Thalia waren zwar später dazu gekommen, doch es war als würden wir sie schon ewig kennen._

_Wir holten uns zu Essen, opferten den Göttern und setzten uns._

_„__Also Perce, wie kam das zwischen dir und Annabeth?" Er grinste mich an._

_Ich erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Er lachte immer noch als ich fertig war._

_„__Du hast echt das Wasser in die Luft gejagt?" Er kriegte sich nicht mehr ein._

_„__Wenn du es so sagst klingt das viel schlimmer als es in Wirklichkeit war." Ich hatte es nicht so schlimm in Erinnerung._

_„__Sollen wir da mal Annabeth und Silena fragen?" Ich boxte ihm leicht in die Schulter, grinste ihn aber an._

_„__Aber jetzt mal zu etwas Anderem, was war bei dir so los in den letzten paar Tagen?"_

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern._

_„__Nicht viel, mein Dad hat mir versucht seine Arbeit zu erklären, doch wirklich interessiert bin ich daran nicht...Persephone war ganz nett zu mir. Aber die meiste Zeit war ich am Styx und hab nachgedacht."_

_Ich glaubte ihm aufs Wort dass es dort unten nicht sonderlich schön war._

_So langsam waren dann alle fertig mit dem Essen._

_Bevor jedoch jemand gehen konnte erhob sich Mr.D._

_„__Nun denn, da wir in letzter Zeit ja wieder reglich am Trainieren sind und ihr nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall in Manhattan keine Pause hattet, findet Morgen kein Training statt, dafür werden mehrere kleine Ausflüge stattfinden. Ihr könnt euch selbst aufteilen, es sollten nur maximal 10 leute in einer Gruppe sein. Die Auswahlmöglichkeiten hängen in jeder Hütte aus, ich bitte darum dass ihr euch bis Morgen einteilt. Da wir das Camp ja nicht ganz unbeaufsichtigt lassen können, bleiben Clarisse, Silena, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Katie, Travis und Charlie bleiben im Camp. Einen wunderschönen Abend noch ihr nervigen kleinen Bälger."_

_Einige kicherten und ich selbst musste auch grinsen. Wenn man genau darüber nachdachte war Dionysos so etwas wie mein Cousin und allein die Vorstellung lässt es mit eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. Er kann mich ja so schon nicht sonderlich leiden und dann auch noch als Cousin, ich wäre dann wirklich wie Angekündigt ein Delphin. Und das wollte ich nicht riskieren durch irgendwelche Kommentare über den Grad unserer Verwandtschaft._

_Nach dem Abendessen machten sich die Camper alle in verschiedene Richtungen auf. Nico und ich warteten kurz auf Grover und Annabeth und gingen dann zu mir in die Hütte. Silena musste noch die Kleider entwerfen._

_Annabeth und ich erklärten in der zwischen Zeit Nico was Morgen geplant ist. Grover würde uns helfen das war klar. Da er ja eh im Camp sein wird._

_Wir redeten noch den ganzen Abend lang, machten Quatsch und hatten einfach nur Spaß._

_Gegen halb zwölf verabschiedeten sich alle, Nico und ich legten uns schlafen._


	14. Chapter 14

_Jemand war neben meinem Bett und ich griff automatisch zu Springflut in meiner zog den Kugelschreiber und setzte mich so schnell ich konnte auf. Weit kam ich allerdings nicht, denn mein Kopf schlug gegen einen anderen, was mich fluchen lies. Ich brauchte kurz zwei Sekunden, schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die andere Person die sich den Kopf hielt. Es war Annabeth, sie grinste mich an und ich musste lachen. _

_„__Schon gut Percy, bin doch nur ich. Wen hast du denn erwartet?" Sie setzte sich auf mein Bett und sah mich an. _

_„__Ah niemanden, es ist nur nicht gut sich an mich heran zu schleichen", sagte ich immer noch mir verschlafener Stimme._

_Sie lachte, ich glaube, mich aus._

_„__Ich bin nicht geschlichen, ich bin gelaufen."_

_Ich sah mich um, Niko schlief immer noch. Was für ein Glückspilz. Es ist doch schön wenn man ausschlafen kann._

_„__Denk nicht einmal daran dich wieder hinzulegen." Sie zeigte drohend mit dem Finger auf mich. Wenn sie wütend wurde, war das echt Angsteinflösend, aber irgendwie auch beeindruckend und vor allem sexy. Oh Gott was denke ich eigentlich schon wieder?_

_„__Ach komm schon Annie, du kannst mir auch gerne Gesellschaft leisten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf._

_„__Ein anderes Mal gerne, aber es ist jetzt schon acht Uhr und es gibt bald Frühstück. Selbst Grover ist schon wach!"_

_Ich lies mich seufzend zurück auf mein Bett fallen und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf, doch Annabeth gab nicht so leicht auf._

_Sie kitzelte mich an den Füßen, was nicht viel brachte, denn ich trat so gut ich konnte ihre Hände weg. Doch Annabeth war viel gerissener und fieser als ich Erwartet hatte._

_Ihr Hand wanderte zu meinem Kreuz. Sie berührte die Stelle, die mich zwischen Leben und Tod hielt. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Ich war hellwach und setzte mich genervt auf._

_„__Du bist echt eine Plage am frühen Morgen." Sie lächelte mich an und beugte sich vor._

_„__Dazu hat man doch eine Freundin." Sie gab mir einen Kuss und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank und sah sich darin um._

_„__Was machst du da?", wollte ich von ihr wissen._

_„__Nun, ich suche meinem Freund ein T-Shirt zum Anziehen heraus, das mir gefällt."_

_„__Habe ich denn auch Sachen die dir nicht gefallen?" Sie drehte sich herum und grinste mich an._

_„__Nein, aber es gibt Dinge die gefallen mir besser als Andere." Sie zog ein Türkisfarbenes T-Shirt heraus und warf es mir zu. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seid wann war denn Annabeth so? Das hätte ich vielleicht von Silena erwartet oder von Hanna, aber nicht von Annabeth, ich glaube es macht ihr Spaß meine Freundin zu sein._

_Ich musste lachen stand auf und zog mich an. Dabei kam ich nicht drum herum zu bemerken wie Annabeth mich anstarrte als ich mein T-shirt aus und das neue an zog. Ich grinste vor mich hin._

_„__Sollten wir nicht langsam Niko auch wecken?" Ich sah sie an. Sie nickte und schnappte sich einen Eimer lief hinaus vor die Hütte füllte in mit Wasser, kam herein und schüttete ohne Verzögerung alles über seinen Kopf. _

_Er schreckte hoch und sein verdutztes Gesicht lies mich grinsen. Er sah sich um und schien sich zu fragen wo er war. Annabeth und ich mussten Lachen. Als er uns ansah musste er ebenfalls grinsen. _

_„__Okay Leute, wirklich witzig. Kann ich jetzt weiter schlafen?"_

_„__Nein, es gibt jetzt gleich Frühstück und danach müssen wir gleich loslegen mit den Vorbereitungen, nachdem die anderen weg sind natürlich."_

_Sie lief raus und ging schon zum Essenspavillon._

_„__Ist sie immer so?", wollte Niko wissen._

_Ich nickte und er musste grinsen._

_„__Du musst das ja aushalten, Alter."_

_Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen._

_„__Also komm, zieh dich um und dann gehen wir Essen."_

_Er schnappte sich ein Paar meiner Klamotten, zog sich um und wir machten uns auf den Weg._

_Annabeth hatte Recht gehabt Grover saß schon an meinem Tisch und wartete auf uns. Was mich überraschte dass schon so viele andere Camper um diese Uhrzeit wach waren, man konnte mit Leichtigkeit sagen, dass nur ein Paar wenige noch fehlten, einige davon waren uns gerade auf dem Weg hier her begegnet._

_Wir setzten uns zu Grover, dieser beantwortetet mir sogleich meine Frage._

_„__Mr.D hat alle Wecken lasse, damit sie alle Zeitgleich fertig werden, für die Ausflüge." Ich nickte. Mr.D hatte echt an alles gedacht, wahrscheinlich wollte er wirklich seinem Vater zeigen, dass er seine Arbeit hier gut macht._

_Wir nahmen unsere Teller und holten uns etwas zu Essen. Wir opferten den Göttern und setzten uns dann wieder hin._

_Das Essen verlief ruhig. Chiron lies sich einmal kurz blicken, verkündete etwas zu den Ausflügen und ging dann wieder. Nach dem Frühstück kamen alle die hier bleiben würden, zu uns an den Tisch. Die restlichen Camper hatten den Essenspavillon schon längst wieder verlassen um sich fertig zu machen._

_„__Also wir treffen uns in einer Stunde hier. Jeder weiß was er braucht?" Alle nickten und wir machten uns auf den Weg um uns fertig zu machen._

_Ich ging schnell dusche, Zähneputzen und dann war ich auch schon bei Argus um meine Sachen abzuholen. Er hatte sie mir in einen Karton gepackt somit konnte niemand sehen was darin war. Er war echt spitze. Ich dankte ihm mehrmals und ich ging in meine Hütte um die Sachen zu verstecken._

_Wir hielten uns alle solange in unsere Hütten auf, bis wir sehen konnten, dass die anderen gingen. Als alle verschwunden waren machte ich mich auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt._

_Diejenigen die schon am Essenspavillon waren, beauftragte ich damit, mit mir mitzukommen und die Sachen von Argus abzuholen. Wir brachten alles schon an die richtigen Plätze. Als endlich alle da waren konnten wir beginnen._

_„__Jeder weiß jeder wo er hilft, wenn eine Gruppe früher fertig sein sollte, geht sie den anderen helfen." _

_In dem Moment wo ich ausgeredet hatte, stand Thalia auf einmal vor uns. Sie lächelte in die Runde._

_„__Na da komme ich ja Rechtzeitig." Wir begrüßten sie alle, allen voran Annabeth. Sie hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag gefreut sie endlich wieder zu sehen._

_Nachdem alle sie begrüßt hatten, scheute ich alle an ihre Arbeit, wir hatten viel vor uns._

_„__Ich muss nachher mit euch Reden", sagte Thalia an Annabeth, Grover, Nico und mich gewandt._

_Ich war überrascht und nickte nur. Niko und ich gingen hinaus neben den Essenspavillon und machten uns an die Arbeit. Wir mussten eine Tanzfläche aus Holzplatten machen und noch die Sitzplätze für die Götter, die Girlanden und eine Bar. Das mit der Bar war meine Idee. Natürlich alles alkoholfrei. _

_Chiron und Mr.D liefen ab und an durchs Camp um uns zuzusehen. Sie halfen uns nicht. Natürlich._


	15. Chapter 15

Niko und ich hatten schon die gesamte Bodenfläche fertig, da kam Grover zu uns.

„Hey Leute. Tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber Mr.D wollte dass ich per Iris-Botschaft zu erreichen bin, für die Gruppenleiter von den Ausflügen."

Niko nickte nur und ich reichte ihm wortlos meinen Plan. Er sah ihn sich an und sah so aus als würde er am liebsten wieder zurück zur Nachrichtenabteilung. Ich grinste.

„Du kannst mit der Bar schon einmal anfangen. Holz sägen und auf dem Plan siehst du wo sie hin soll und wie lang die Bretter sein müssen. Niko kann dir helfen, dann klappt es vielleicht auch." Ich zwinkerte Niko zu und dieser lachte.

„Nun hört mal, so schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht. Ich krieg das schon hin." Empört sah Grover uns an.

„Also willst du die komplette Bar ohne unsere Hilfe aufbauen? Bitte. Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Als ich sah wie Grover's Gesichtszüge entgleisten, konnte ich ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Nein, nein. Niko kann mir schon helfen, dann geht es schneller. Aber hört endlich beide auf so doof zu grinsen." Niko sah mich an und ich zwinkerte ihm nur verschwörerisch zu.

Die zwei machten sich an die Arbeit und ich nahm mir den zweiten Zettel aus meinen Unterlagen und begann daraufhin die Sitzplätze für die Götter zu bauen, die Silena eingeplant hatte.

Ich konnte von hier aus sehen wie sie gerade die anderen Hüttenleiter durch die Gegend scheuchte und ihnen Aufgaben zuwies. Typisch Silena alles musste perfekt sein.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Arbeit und so verging die Zeit wie im Flug und auch Niko und Grover waren schon fertig mit der Bar. Ich schraubte gerade das letzte Brett an die letzte Bank, als mir jemand von hinten die Augen zu hielt. Ich grinste.

Ihr Atem kitzelte mich im Nacken.

„Und schon fertig Algenhirn?"

„Na klar und du Neunmalklug?" Ich schnappte mir Annabeths Hände und zog sie näher zu mir, so dass sie sich gegen meinen Rücken lehnte.

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf an meinem Hals und schmiegte sich an mich. Ich liebe die Nähe zu ihr.

„Ja wir sind auch fertig." Sie grinste mich an drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog dann ihre Hände aus meinen.

„Sag mal Niko, was haben wir denn alles verpasst?" Ich sah auf und da stand Thalia neben Niko und beide sahen uns nachdenklich an.

„Ich erzähl dir alles später, doch vorerst musst du dich glaube ich damit zufrieden geben, dass deine beste Freundin und unser Cousin so schnell nicht mehr die Finger von einander lassen können." Niko grinste nun und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hätte das einer für möglich gehalten, bei den Sturköpfen?"

„Hey Niko, wir können dich hören!" Ich stand auf und drehte mich zu Annabeth um, nahm sie in den Arm.

„Heute Abend wird der schönste Abend, das verspreche ich dir." Sie lächelt mich an und schließt die Augen.

„Okay, ich will euch nur ungern stören, aber wir sind auch fertig." Grover hatte sich leise räuspernd zu Wort gemeldet.

Ich drehe mich um.

Die Bar sieht genau so aus wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Es war perfekt.

„Gut ihr könnt nun entweder den Anderen noch helfen oder ihr habt jetzt noch eine Stunde frei."

Grover nickte und machte sich auf in Richtung Wald. Seine Freundin wartete schon auf ihn.

„Wir gehen mal zu Mr.D und Chiron, sagen ihnen dass wir fertig sind." Thalia und Niko machen sich auf den Weg zum Haupthaus.

„Komm gehen wir zu Silena und sehen wie weit sie sind."

Annabeth nickt mich an und wir machen uns auf den Weg.

„Hey Silena das sieht unglaublich schön aus." Annabeth lief auf ihre Freundin zu und bestaunte ihr Werk.

Der Weg zum Wasser war perfekt. Einfach unglaublich.

„Danke. Wir sind dann auch schon fertig." Sie lächelte.

„Wir auch. Mr.D und Chiron werden sich dann alles ansehen. Sie werden zufrieden sein."

Wir liefen alle gemeinsam hoch zum Haupthaus, wo auch schon Niko, Thalia, Chiron und Mr.D standen.

„Sie können sich nun alles ansehen, Mr.D", sagte ich. Ich wollte so höflich wie möglich sein.

Er nickte nur und lief los. Er sah sich alles genau an. Chiron ebenfalls. Am Strand blieben sie dann stehen und Mr.D sah mich ernst an.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich das mal zu euch undankbaren Halblingen sagen würde, aber Peter, Anka und Selina ihr habt das wirklich toll gemacht. Und jetzt seht zu dass ihr euch um die Feuerstelle versammelt, die Anderen werden bald von ihrem Ausflug zurück sein." Chiron zwinkerte mir noch zu und wir liefen alle hoch zur Feuerstelle. Als ich mich umdrehte, konnte ich noch sehen wie Mr.D seine Hände hob und kurze Zeit später verschwand alles was sie aufgebaut hatten.

Er hatte Recht. Kurz nachdem alles verschwunden war, tauchten die anderen Camper wieder auf und liefen in ihre Hütten. Malcom kam direkt auf uns zu und grinst.

„Irgendetwas spannendes passiert, oder warum grinst du so?" Ich kannte ihn jetzt auch schon eine Weile und wusste dass er unbedingt etwas erzählen wollte.

„Ihr glaubt nicht was alles passiert ist. Keine Monster oder so, aber ihr hättet euch tot gelacht. Wir waren im Zoo. Hanna und Marco waren auch dabei. Hannas Kleid hatte sich im Affengehege verfangen und hat jetzt ziemlich viele Löcher. Sie hat geschrien wie am Spieß und hat in ihrer Aufregung Marco in den nächsten Brunnen gestoßen." Ich musste lachen, irgendwie hatte er das verdient und dann auch noch ins Wasser fallen. In mein Element. Und Hanna, ja sie war einfach Hanna.

Auch die Anderen lachten laut drauf los.

Katie und Travis lachten am lautesten, war es doch Hanna gewesen die versucht hatte sich an ihn heran zu schmeißen, obwohl sie genau wusste dass Katie auf ihn stand. Die beiden waren mittlerweile zusammen und Hanna war richtig eifersüchtig.

Das Feuer prasselte leise vor sich hin und ich erinnere mich zurück an meinen ersten Sommer im Camp. Es war anstrengend gewesen, doch die Sommer bisher, waren die besten Sommer meines Lebens. Ich hatte hier Freunde fürs Leben gefunden. Alles was wir erlebt hatten, würde uns immer verbinden.

„Ihr sollt alles auf den Versammlungsplatz kommen." Clarisse war hinter uns aufgetaucht und verschwand auch sogleich wieder.

Wir liefen alle hinüber und hörten uns die Rede von Mr.D an. Über die kulturelle Weiterbildung heute und dass das Abendessen vorverlegt wurde, aufgrund dessen, dass ja das Training heute ausfällt.

Alle waren doch recht hungrig geworden von dem Ausflug und drängten sich in den Essenpavillion, alle Manieren scheinbar vergessen. Von draußen konnte ich schon hören wie sich ein leises murren ausbreitete, denn normal stand das Essen schon bereit, doch heute kümmerten sich die Götter um das Essen und die waren noch nicht gingen ebenfalls hinein und setzten uns auf unsere normalen Plätze. Chiron stand in der Mitte und wartet bis sich alle gesetzt hatten.

„Wie ich hörte haben eure Ausflüge Spaß gemacht. Nun, wir haben auch noch eine kleine Überraschung für euch. Eure göttlichen Eltern, haben den Wunsch uns heute Abend und den morgigen Tag Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie werden jeden Moment hier ankommen und euch alles selbst erklären, doch zuvor möchte ich das Organisationsteam des heutigen Abends zu mir bitten, denn sie werden euch noch einiges erklären."

Ich stand auf und Niko folgte mir. Vorne trafen wir auf Silena, Thalia, Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse, Travis und Charlie. Sie alle sahen mich erwartungsvoll an und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, wandte mich an die Anderen und begann zu erklären.

„Da uns unsere Eltern heute besuchen, dachten wir, wir sollten hier alles ein bisschen umgestalten. Also haben wir umgestaltet, angebaut und angelegt. Es sieht alles perfekt aus." Ich musste grinsen, denn im Moment sieht es hier genau so aus wie immer. Einige der Camper sahen mich verständnislos an und ich konnte Marco grinsen sehen. Innerlich grinste ich über seine Unwissenheit.

Ich nickte Mr.D zu und dieser klatschte einmal in die Hände und der Essenpavillion verwandelte sich innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden in einen kleinen Saal. Die Mädels hatten sich richtig Mühe gegeben.

Auch die Camper schienen das so zu sehen, denn sie sahen sich staunend um und bewunderten das Werk von ihnen.

Das Gold und Silber harmonierte super mit dem Rest.

Nun begann Silena zu sprechen.

„Da aber auch wir Camper unseren Eltern angemessen gegenüber treten wollen, habe ich mich auch noch um die Bekleidung gekümmert. Alle Jungs hier im Camp tragen heute Abend den selben schwarzen Anzug, die Krawatte jedoch ist ihrer Hütte und den Mädchen angepasst. Das heißt jede Hütte hat sozusagen ihre eigene Farbe.

Ares: Rot/Schwarz.

Hermes: Silber/Grau.

Aphrodite: Pink.

Zeus: Lila.

Hades: Schwarz/Lila.

Poseidon: Blau/Grün.

Athene: Grün/Silber.

Doch ich hätte noch zwei kleine Anmerkungen zu machen. Die, wo wir hier vorne stehen, haben extra Kleider bekommen, das heißt sie sind nicht zwingend in der Farbe ihres Hauses.

Und ihr müsst euch nicht umziehen, denn das erledigt alles Mr.D heute."

Sie lächelte in die Runde und Mr.D klatschte einmal und vor mir saßen die Camper in schönen Abendgarderoben. Silena hatte einen guten Job gemacht. Sie alle sahen wirklich gut aus. Make up und Haare passten perfekt.

Dann kam mir auf einmal der Gedanke, dass auch ich und die Anderen etwas anderes anhaben. Ich trage wie Silena gesagt hatte, einen schwarzen Anzug und eine dunkelblaue Krawatte. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Clarisse in einem schwarzen rockigen Kleid, daneben Thalia in einem wunderschönen langen violetten Abendkleid. Grover und Niko fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl in ihren Anzügen, doch sie sahen richtig gut aus. Silena trug ein langes silbern glitzerndes Kleid und Katie ein rotes. Travis trug eine rote Krawatte und Charlie eine Silberne.

Dann endlich sah ich Annabeth. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Sie war für mich die schönste im ganzen Camp. Ihr langes blaues Abendkleid passte perfekt zu ihr und schmeichelte ihr. Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. Sie lächelt mich an und dreht sich dann kurz zu Chiron.

„Wir sind soweit. Sie können kommen." Sie lies meine Hand nicht los.

„Heroen. Schließt die Augen." Ich schloss meine Augen und im nächsten Moment durchzuckte schon ein heller Lichtblitz meine Augenlider. Als ich sie öffnete, stehe ich meinem Vater und Athene gegenüber.

so nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann wieder rund ;))

Freue mich über jedes kleine Review von euch!

LG Rosi

hier noch die Kleider von den Mädels :))

Annabeth: .

Silena: .

Katie: .de/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail//n/e/new_0831_d_03-red-1_

Thalia: .

Clarisse: /is/image/Barneys/502078979_model_1?$hero$


	16. Chapter 16

Ja. Die Sache mit unseren Eltern war kompliziert. Eigentlich hassten sie sich und eigentlich waren sie stinksauer auf mich und Annabeth. Sie konnten es nicht verstehen. Ich hatte mich auf einen Wutausbruch gefasst gemacht, doch stattdessen stehen sie vor nun beide vor mir – Athene und Poseidon - und lächeln mich an.

Ich glaub ich bin im falschen Camp gelandet. Wo waren die Streitereien und die Beschimpfungen?

Ich glaube ich träume. Anders kann ich mir die Situation einfach nicht erklären.

„Dad?", ich sah ihn fragend an. Er wusste weswegen ich so verwirrt bin.

„Glaub mir Perseus, ich bin selbst nicht wirklich davon begeistert doch Aphrodite meint ich solle euch in Ruhe lassen, ansonsten jagt sie mir Athene auf den Hals, und das mein Sohn ist nicht unbedingt mein Ziel." Er grinst mich an und zwinkert. Athene verdreht genervt die Augen und wendet sich an Annabeth.

„Mein Kleine." Sie schloss sie in die Arme. Annabeth war irgendwie ihr Lieblingskind, konnte ich verstehen, doch wie das wohl für die Anderen sein musste.

Die anderen Götter begrüßten auch ihre Kinder, viele von uns hatten ihre Eltern noch nie im Leben gesehen. Manche sahen ängstlich aus, Andere stolz und glücklich. Zeus schloss Thalia in seine Arme, ebenso Artemis. Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, dass Thalia nun zu ihr gehört. Niko und Hades boten mit Abstand das witzigste Bild.

Sie saßen nebeneinander und diskutierten die Umgestaltung und Neuorganisation der Unterwelt. Dass ich das noch einmal miterleben darf. Hades der sich die Meinung einer anderen Person anhört ohne sie zu beleidigen.

Hermes hatte seine zwei Gehilfen dabei. Martha lächelt mich an, wenn man das bei Schlangen als lächeln bezeichnen konnte.

Poseidon ging auf Chiron zu und unterhielt sich mit ihm, Annabeth und ihr Mutter sind vertieft in ein Gespräch über die Architektur im Olymp.

Ich stand nur in der Gegend herum, da spürte ich einen Blick auf mir.

Aphrodite sah mich an und als ich ihren Blick erwiderte zwinkert sie mir zu.

Das hat Silena also jedenfalls von ihrer Mutter.

„Okay nun da alle Anwesend sind, würde ich vorschlagen wir beginnen mit dem Essen."

Zeus stimmt seinem Sohn Dionysos zu und mit einer kurzen Handbewegung erscheint das Essen. Heute wird nicht geopfert, da die Götter ja mit uns essen.

Niko und ich saßen an unserem Tisch und sprachen über den Abend. Thalia stand auf einmal vor mir.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier? Müsstest du nicht an deinem Tisch sitzen?" Sie lächelte und lies sich mit samt ihrem Essen neben mich auf die Bank fallen.

„Nunja, da ich eigentlich die Tochter von Zeus bin, sollte ich dort sitzen, aber im Moment bin ich ja bei Artemis und da sollte ich auch irgendwie bei ihrem Tisch sitzen. Ich bin aber ja eh alleine und deshalb hab ich Dad gefragt ob ich bei euch sitzen kann, auch Artemis ist damit einverstanden."

Ich lächle und Niko auch.

„Was denkt ihr was das für ein Auftrag sein wird, den die Götter für uns haben?" Sie sah nachdenklich aus.

Ich hatte mir noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Keine Ahnung vielleicht müssen wir irgendeinem Gott helfen? Oder meint ihr es gibt wieder eine neue Bedrohung?" Ich sah zu Niko, dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Ich glaube er weiß etwas und sagt es uns nicht.

„Niko, was weißt du?"

Erschrocken sah er mich an.

„Icc-hh? Ich weiß nichts. Garnichts." Er stotterte mehr als dass er sprach und ich grinste siegessicher.

Thalia lachte.

„Na komm schon, sag." Sie durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht viel. Ich hab nur einmal etwas aufgeschnappt von wegen Beschützungsauftrag. Wirklich. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Wer musste wohl beschützt werden? Menschen? Göttlich Wesen?

Mein Blick wanderte durch den Essenpavillion. Wer von uns musste diesmal gehen und sein Leben in Gefahr bringen?

Mein Blick blieb an Annabeth hängen. Wenn sie gehen musste, gehe ich mit. Soviel war sicher. Das konnten die Götter sich ja wohl denken.

Sie blickte auf und lächelte mich an. Oh man, wie ich dieses Lächeln liebte.

„Perce?" Niko klang genervt.

„Hmm?" Was war denn nur los?

„Alter, hör auf Annabeth anzusabbern und konzentriere dich." Er grinste mich an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah auch das Thalia grinste.

„Was wolltest du denn?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Thalia von der Sache mit dem Wasser erzählen willst, oder ob ich soll?"

„Mach ruhig du, aber erzähl es so wie es passiert ist und nicht so wie du gerne hättest dass es passiert ist."

Niko grinst und begann zu erzählen. Ich hörte nur auf halbem Ohr zu, denn ich war mit meinen Eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Annabeth sah bezaubernd aus heute Abend. Einfach nur perfekt. Wenn meine Mutter das sehen könnte, würde sie vermutlich in Ohnmacht fallen aus Freude.

Ich wünschte sie wäre hier und könnte das sehen.

Thalia lachte auf einmal drauf los. Ich sah sie an und sie musste nur noch mehr lachen. Vermutlich über meinen verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du hast echt das Wasser in die Luft gejagt?" Sie schüttelte sich vor lachen.

„Nein hab ich nicht. Man Niko." Dieser grinste nur.

„Da haben Silena und Annabeth aber etwas anderes erzählt."

Verdammt er hatte mit ihnen gesprochen.

„Ok. Ok. Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen. Ganz wenig."

Niko lachte nun auch und ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten und stimmte in das Lachen ein.

Zeus räusperte sich. Ohne Umschweife begann er zu erklären.

„Wir sind gekommen um euch über einen neuen Auftrag zu informieren. Wir kommen persönlich, da der Auftrag von äußerster Dringlichkeit ist. Wir haben ein kleines Camp gefunden in der Nähe von Washington D.C. Es handelt sich um 12 Halbblüter die zusammen seit mehr als drei Wochen umher reisen. Hades hält ihnen so gut es geht die Monster vom Leib, doch er kann sich nicht um alles gleichzeitig kümmern. Hades wird ab morgen zu viel mit der Unterwelt zu tun haben, als dass er sich noch um die Monster kümmern könnte. Ihr müsst die Halbblüter finden und hier her bringen. Wir werden euch zu zweit losschicken um sie hier her zu bringen. Perseus und Nico werden diese Aufgabe übernehmen, da sie es innerhalb von ein Paar Stunden erledigen können. Ihr werdet gleich morgen losgehen."

Als er geendet hatte brach gemurmel aus. Ich sah Nico an und dann Thalia.

Wesshalb nur wir zwei?

„Mrs. O'Leary." Wir sprachen es gleichzeitig aus und grinsten. Wenn uns die Götter den genauen Aufenthaltsort gaben, konnten wir die 12 Halbblüter schnell finden. Doch was mich beschäftigte ist, dass das eigentlich ein Standard Auftrag ist und die Götter desshalb nicht in Camp kommen hätten müssen. Niko schien wohl die gleiche Frage zu quälen, denn er sah nicht ganz zufrieden aus.

„Perseus und Nico, wir sprechen uns morgen früh." Mein Dad stand vor mir und lächelte nicht gerade glücklich.

Ich war mir zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass sie uns etwas verschwiegen.

Als mein Dad wieder weg war, sah Thalia wieder einmal nachdenklich aus.

„Wieso holen die Götter nicht einfach die neuen ab und bringen sie hier her?"

„Dürfen sie doch nicht?" Niko sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ja aber sieh mal, sie haben nur für das hier eine Ausnahme gemacht, da hätten sie auch die Ausnahme für die Neuen machen können, oder?"

„Sie hat Recht." Ich sah nachdenklich zu den Göttern. Sie alle versuchten eine gleichgültige Miene aufzusetzen, doch bei Apollo und meinem Vater konnte ich deutlich Sorge erkennen. Apollo der sonst immer einen Witz auf Lager hat und immer nur Blödsinn macht, ist besorgt? Irgendetwas ist im Gange, wenn ich nur wüsste was.

Die meisten waren mit dem Essen fertig und nun stand Silena auf und lief nach vorne in die Mitte.

„So, da wir nun so gut wie fertig mit dem Essen sind, eröffne ich hiermit die Tanzfläche und den Strand." Sie lächelte und Mr.D klatschte mit den Händen. Der Übergang zur Tanzfläche öffnete sich und man konnte auch den Weg zum Strand wieder sehen.

In den Augen der Camper tat sich ein glitzern ein. Wir hatten hier nicht so viele Feste und hatten nach der Schlacht in Manhattan nur noch trainiert. Es war eine Willkommene Abwechslung.

Musik spielte, doch keiner wusste so recht woher sie kam.

Die Götter standen auf und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze bei der Tanzfläche.

Ich selber machte mich auf den Weg zu Annabeth. Sie saß bei ihren Geschwistern und unterhielt sich mit ihnen.

„Neunmalklug, würdest du mir diesen Tanz schenken?" Sie blickte auf und sah mich erstaunt und glücklich an.

„Nichts lieber als das, Algenhirn." Sie stand auf und reichte mir ihre Hand.

Die Tanzfläche war noch leer, doch das störte uns nicht im geringsten. Wir tanzten einen langsamen Walzer.

„Versprich mir etwas, Percy." Sie war plötzlich so ernst.

„Du nennst mich Percy. Was ist los?"

„Nichts, versprich mir nur dass du nichts Waghalsiges machst." Ich sah sie erstaunt an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Versprich es einfach." Sie wirkte wirklich besorgt. Sie und vermutlich das halbe Camp wussten, dass hinter dem Auftrag mehr steckte als das was die Götter gesagt hatten.

„Ich kann es nicht versprechen, aber ich verspreche dir es zu versuchen." Sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und wir tanzten schweigend weiter.

Allmählich hatten sich auch noch mehr zu uns auf die Tanzfläche gesellt. Silena und Charlie, Niko und Thalia, Katie und Travis. Sie alle tanzten.

Es war ein schöner Abend, auch wenn eine gewisse Unruhe in der Luft lag.

Nach fünf weiteren Liedern zog ich Annabeth mit an den Strand. Silena war das wirklich gelungen. Wir setzten uns auf eine Decke direkt am Wasser und ich nahm Annabeth in den Arm. Wir saßen einfach nur schweigend da und starrten aufs Wasser.

„Was denkst du kommt noch auf dich und Niko zu? Und weshalb geht nur ihr zwei?" Sie durchbrach die Stille.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, doch morgen werden wir es erfahren." Sie nickte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon alles gut gehen."

„Bist du dir sicher, Percy?" Sie kannte mich zu gut.

„Nein, aber ich hoffe es."

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es nun Zeit war für meine Überraschung.

„Annie, kannst du die anderen Camper und Götter hier her holen?" Ich stand auf und half ihr hoch.

„Klar." Sie lächelte mich an und verschwand in Richtung Essenpavillion.

Ich holte die Sachen die Argus mir besorgt hatte und verteilte sie am Strand.

Nach und nach trafen die ersten Camper stellte mich nach vorne in die Mitte und wartete bis alle da sind.

„Ich habe noch etwas vorbereitet. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Da das unser erstes Fest seit dem Krieg ist, dachte ich mir, wir sollten auch die Gefallenen nicht vergessen. Wir haben viele Freunde und auch Familienmitglieder verloren. Es gibt einen Brauch, bei dem man für jeden verlorenen Menschen ein Licht entzündet. Ich habe hier so eine Art Mini-Heißluftballons aus weißem Papier. Ich dachte mir wir zünden für jeden, der im Krieg gefallen ist, einen hab sie hier am Strand verteilt, ihr könnt euch in Gruppen zusammen tun oder auch alleine einen nehmen und anzünden."

Die Camper sahen mich an und einigen standen die Tränen in den Augen. Viele hatten geliebte Menschen verloren.

Die Götter sahen erstaunt aber interessiert aus.

Annabeth, Thalia, Niko und Grover kamen zu mir und wir nahmen uns ein Licht und entzündeten es, als es sich langsam mit warmer Luft füllte und sich aufrichtete blickte ich in die Runde und nahm mir noch eines. Wartete bis es sich ebenfalls aufrichtet und sah die Anderen an.

„Für Bianca und Luke." Annabeth und Thalia hatten Tränen in den Augen. Niko und Grover nickten. Wir liesen die Lichter los und sehen ihnen hinterher wie sie in die Luft entschwinden.

Die anderen Camper standen immer noch dort wo sie vorher standen. Silena und Charlie lösten sich aus der großen Gruppe und gingen zu einem Licht. Clarisse folgte ihnen.

Immer mehr Camper machten sich auf den Weg und schon bald sah man so viele Lichter in den Himmel fliegen.

Zu viele. Wir hatten so viele Menschen verloren.

Auch die Götter hatten sich um eines versammelt und sie schickten es für Pan.

Ich hielt Annabeth im Arm und blickte aufs Meer hinaus. Schon morgen würde ich weg sein. Wer weiß wie viele Lichter in Zukunft noch angezündet werden müssen?

Als alle Lichter oben waren zerstreute sich die Gruppe wieder. Manche blieben noch stehen und sahen ihnen hinterher, Andere machten sie auf den Weg zurück zum Essenpavillion.

Die Götter kamen auf mich und die vier Anderen zu.

Zeus sah mich direkt an.

„Eine gute Idee, Perseus." Mein Vater lächelte stolz bei Zeus' Worten.

„Ja man kann kaum glauben dass sie von dir ist." Mr.D sah mich an und grinste. Ich vermute auch ihm hat es gefallen.

Sie alle liefen in den Wald und verschwanden dann mit einem kurzen Lichtblitz. Nur Mr.D blieb zu seinem Leidwesen bei uns und stiefelte mit Chiron hinauf zum Haupthaus.

„Kommt ihr noch mit zu mir?" Sie alle nickten.

„Wir ziehen uns nur schnell um. Und ich hole noch Silena und Charlie." Annabeth verschwand mit Thalia zu ihrer Hütte.

Grover Niko und ich gingen direkt in meine. Niko wohnte sowieso bei mir und Grover bekam von mir was zum anziehen.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch auf die Mädchen warten.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) Ich freue mich wirklich über jedes Review :)

Lg Rosi


End file.
